Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back
by Hellbreaker
Summary: One argument can change things for better or worse. What would have happened if Danny told Sam that she crossed a line before he did. Is this the end of a long friendship? An AU of Double Cross my Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, which is property of Butch Hartman. Anyway, this is a story that has been floating in my head for a long while. Basically this story branches away from the establish canon of the series based on the argument between Danny and Sam during the episode Double Cross my Heart. Personally, I hated that episode because it had a chance to touch upon Sam being a hypocrite for spying on Danny before he spied on her. So I want to see how this goes if Flirting with Disaster was brought up. Fair warning, chances are there will be some level of Out of Character portrayals.**

Over at Casper High, we see Danny with his friends outside having lunch. However, this time two of them happen to be arguing. You see about a few days ago, the trio were introduced to a foreign exchange student called Gregor. Gregor was a Hungarian Goth who happens to be an Ultra-Recyclable Vegetarian. Sam took an interest in him, while Danny was suspicious of him due to the surprising timing of him and the Guys in White appearing. Believing Gregor to be a spy for the Guys in White, Danny went undercover to confirm his suspicion. After confronting Sam about it, well let's see how it goes.

"You used your ghost powers to spy on me?" argued Sam. "You really crossed the line!" she yelled at her best friend.

At this point you would assume Danny would try to point out his intentions. However, this time Danny actually thought back to a similar event that happened before. The only difference is that Sam was the one spying and Danny was the one being spied on.

"Hey! You crossed it long before I did!" Danny yelled back.

"What are you talking about? I didn't spy on you," argued Sam.

"Oh, so you mean to tell me that you and Tucker didn't spy on me when I was going out with Valerie?" remarked Danny.

"What that was different!" yelled Sam. "We were only watching out for you," said Sam.

"So you two tailing me when I was with Valerie is watching out for me, but when I do the same thing it's spying?" countered Danny.

"He's got a point Sam," agreed Tucker as he started to think about it.

"Tucker, Danny and Valerie were being set up by Technus so Danny couldn't stop him," argued Sam.

"Technus didn't tell me to go out with Valerie. I chose to do that myself or have you forgotten?" countered Danny.

"You weren't thinking at all Danny. You just let your hormones get the better of you," said Sam.

Danny glared at his female best friend.

"Is that what you think Sam? That I can't think properly? That I always need you and Tucker to do the thinking for me?" asked Danny.

"What? No, not at all, it's just that you don't think things through," replied Sam trying to explain herself.

"Like how you thought things through about me going into the Ghost Portal. Well, newsflash Sam, if it wasn't for you talking me into going into that damn portal! We wouldn't be having all of these ghosts popping up in the first place," said Danny as he grew angrier.

"What? Are you're trying to pin this on me? That's pretty shallow Danny," remarked Sam.

"No, all three of us are at fault for it," countered Danny.

"Wait a minute. How do I fit into this?" asked Tucker.

"You could have talked me out of it Tucker, but you didn't. All you did was stand and watch me become this half dead freak," growled Danny.

"You can't seriously be thinking that I'm just as much to blame as Sam?" argued Tucker.

"Yes, because you didn't do anything to stop it," replied Danny. "Not doing anything is just as bad as convincing me to go through with it," he added.

"You could have just told her no dude," said Tucker.

"Yeah I could have, but I didn't. I already accept my part of the mess. Why don't you two do the same?" argued Danny.

"Because it's not our fault you became half ghost Danny," answered Sam. "It happened because it was an accident. So why don't you just get over it?" she added.

That was not the best thing to say to Danny right now.

"Get over it? Get over it!" yelled Danny. "Do you two get shot at? Do you two happen to be hated for being part ghost? Do you two have to live in constant fear of being killed by you own parents?" he asked.

Before Sam or Tucker could respond Danny beat them to the punch.

"No, the two of you don't!" he yelled again, this time louder. "You two just happen to be two normal humans who decided to throw yourselves into this mess. Well you know what? The two of you and this entire FUCKING town are on your own! I quit!" he yelled as he turned into his ghost form.

However, his ghost form is slightly different from normal. The overall look is the same, but his gloves look more like they have claws at the ends. He had red tips on his hair that were barely visible. His usual white glow was replaced with a crimson glow. His eyes were also glowing a sinister yellow. Sam and Tucker gasped at Danny's new look as he took off into the air.

As Danny flew above Amity Park he didn't know he was being followed. Just as he was about to turn left, a missile went over his head. He turned around and saw Skulker in view with a new weapon.

"Nice shot Skulker, new toy?" commented Danny.

"Of course whelp, I always have something ready when I hunt," replied Skulker as he aimed his new cannon.

Before Skulker had a chance to fire, Danny appeared in front of him and threw a right uppercut into his mid-section. Skulker dropped the cannon while Danny phased through him and pinned his arms to his body. Then, Danny flipped backwards as he and Skulker dived towards the ground. They collided to the ground with a thunderous boom with Danny being slightly higher than Skulker to avoid hitting the road. Danny floated above Skulker as people watched from the sidelines after seeing the two ghosts hit the ground. Skulker got himself back up and fired a ghost ray at Danny. However, the Ghost Boy dodged the attack and rushed the hunter. He turned intangible and went through Skulker and stopped behind him. He turned tangible and performed a counter tornado kick at the back of Skulker's head. The robotic ghost went flying towards a nearby car and crashed into the ground stopping just in front of the car.

Skulker got back up and fired a missile at Danny. Danny glanced behind him and saw two people behind. Instead of turning intangible, he formed a ghost shield in front of him. The missile hit the shield, but the force of the explosion sent Danny flying backwards. The two people ran out of the way as Danny crashed into a store. He landed inside the store and hit a counter containing bladed weapons. Danny slowly got back up and saw that under his hands were two strange swords.

They were thin, yet they curved at the long end like hooks. The shorter ends were spiked and a few inches upwards were wraps for grips. The hand guards were crescent shaped and sharp. He looked at the weapons and grabbed them. He stood up and saw the owner of the store.

"Do you mind if I borrow these for a moment?" asked Danny.

"S….sure no problem," stuttered the owner.

"Thanks," replied Danny as he flew out of the store.

He landed in front of the store and tightened his grip on the swords. Skulker looked at the weapons and laughed.

"What do you think you can do with those Ghost Child?" taunted Skuker.

"Let's find out," smirked Danny as he charged towards Skulker.

Skulker fired a ghost ray at Danny, but Danny dodged the attack and slid under Skulker. He used the hooked end from the left sword and grabbed Skulker's right leg. He pulled the sword closer to him as Skulker was yanked onto the ground. He hit the road with a thud. Danny got himself back up and raised the swords above his head. Skulker floated back up, but Danny swung the swords down onto the Hunter's back armor. The swords dug deep into the frame of the robotic ghost. Danny then spun around with Skulker and flung him as sparks and circuits flew out of the metal suit.

"Got to tell ya Skulker, I'm starting to love these babies," commented Danny as he admired the swords.

"I'll be sure to have them place next to you after I have your pelt adorning my wall!" yelled Skulker as he flew towards Danny.

As fast as it happened, Skulker's head was pulled open and his true self flew out. Skulker landed on the ground rubbing his head in pain. He looked up and saw Danny glare down at him. Skulker looked into Danny's glowing yellow eyes as the ghost hybrid glare deepened. Skulker got up and started to slowly back away from Danny.

"I got to hand it to you Skulker. You really know how to make a kid feel better," said Danny. "So I'm gonna give a choice," he added. "You can stay here and get your ghostly ass handed to you again, or you can fly your sorry ass back into the Ghost Zone by yourself. It's your call," he offered the diminutive ghost.

Without saying anything Skulker bolted out of the area and headed straight to Fenton Works. Danny gave a small laugh as he walked back to the store he crashed into. He found the owner and walked up to him.

"Here you go sir, and thanks for letting me use them," said Danny as he presented the owner the swords.

"Are you kidding? After seeing you use those hook swords, I should be giving them to you," refused the owner.

"Say what?" replied Danny surprised that anyone would let him have anything.

"The way you handled that ghost with them was amazing. Keep them, they might come in handy during your fights," declared the owner with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Mister," smiled Danny as he flew out of the store and left the area.

The next day, Danny continued with his school life without Sam or Tucker around. In fact, Danny spent a good amount of the school day avoiding them. Every time he was in the same room or hallway, he never looked at them or says anything. Sam spent most of the time with Gregor while Tucker tagged along. The only thing is that Tucker hasn't been saying anything. He hasn't even played with his PDA throughout the entire day. He kept taking glances at Sam and Gregor, and then he looked at Danny. Whereas Sam would look back at him, Danny never even stopped to even think about looking at his best friend.

Tucker wanted to patch things up, but he felt that chances are Danny won't forgive him. Last night, Tucker did some thinking about what Danny said and realized that Danny was right. He didn't do anything to stop Danny from entering the portal and he and Sam did without a shadow of a doubt spied on Danny. The only difference between Danny spying on Sam and him and Sam spying on Danny was that Danny forgave them for spying on him. Without saying anything to Sam, he left and went to look for Danny.

Tucker found Danny sitting under a tree listening to music on his ipod.

'Wait a minute, since when does Danny have an ipod?' Tucker wondered as he walked up to him.

Tucker stood in front of Danny. Danny looked at his former friend and put his ipod on pause.

"What do you want?" barked Danny as he glared at the techno-geek. His eyes glowing yellow slightly.

Tucker flinched at Danny's glare.

'Wow, I didn't think he could be so scary,' thought Tucker as he tried to think of something to say.

"If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise get the Hell away from me," said Danny as he got up.

"Danny, I'm sorry," said Tucker as he looked towards the ground.

"About what?" asked Danny still glaring at Tucker.

"For spying on you and Valerie, for not talking you out of going into the portal, and for that time when I was jealous of your ghost powers, I'm sorry for all of that," elaborated Tucker still looking at the ground.

"And?" questioned Danny as he raised an eyebrow.

"And I was hoping we're still friends," Tucker finished.

He looked up to see Danny look at him. Danny's eyes shifted from blue to yellow for a second. Then, Danny walked away from Tucker not even looking back.

"Wait, Danny. Where are you going?" asked Tucker.

Danny stopped, but didn't look behind himself to look at Tucker.

"If you can't look me in the eye when you apologize, then I don't want anything to do with you," answered Danny as he continued to walk towards the school.

"Danny wait," called out Tucker.

"Forget it Tucker. If you value your own life, either stay away from anymore ghost fights or learn how to fight. I fight for no one, but myself now," declared Danny as he entered the school.

Later that night, Danny was in a dogfight with the Guys in White. He led the two government agents towards the observatory over at the mountains near Amity Park to avoid collateral damage. Danny had two leather straps crossed over his chest. Behind his back were his new hook swords that he got during his fight with Skulker. He used the straps as makeshift scabbards for them. He flew over the observatory and saw Sam, Tucker, Gregor, and for some reason Star and some other A-list girl. All of them looked up in wonder as Danny floated several yards above them. He turned to look at the GIW's jet as they fired a missile at him.

Danny turned intangible and phased into the missile and grabbed the warhead. The missile flew into the mountain side and scattered into pieces. Danny threw the warhead back at the GIW, but they avoided the warhead. The warhead touched the ground and exploded, luckily no one was near the warhead nor was it near a populated area. The GIW fired two more missiles at Danny. Danny dodged both of them and headed towards the jet.

However, the missile continued to head towards the five teens. Star and her friend ran towards their right as fast as they can. Sam and Tucker headed towards the left with Gregor following. The missiles hit the spot the teens were at and exploded.

"This place is insane! I'm going back to Michigan!" yelled Gregor who dropped his accent as he ran for the exit.

"Don't you mean Hungary, Gregor?" called out Tucker.

"MY NAME'S ELLIOT!" yelled Elliot.

As for Danny he phased through the jet and grabbed the GIW agents. The jet crashed into the side of the mountain as Danny hovered a few yards in the air. Danny glared at the GIW as he thought about what to do with them.

"You know you guys have been pissing me off ever since you came to this town," said Danny as he held them out.

"What are you going to do about it you freak?" argued the dark skinned agent.

"I'm gonna drop my burdens," replied Danny with a smirk.

"From this height? That won't be enough to kill us," taunted the white agent.

"I know," said Danny as he let them go.

The sounds of the bones in their legs snapping can be heard throughout the observatory. The two agents screamed in agony as they tried to ease their pain. Their bones were protruding out of their shins. Blood was pouring out of them as they tried to apply pressure on their legs. Danny landed a few yards away from everyone. He started to walk towards the GIW who were still crying out in pain. The two agents looked at Danny in fear as he continued towards them. He stopped when Sam and Tucker stood in front of him.

"What is this?" asked Danny in annoyance.

"Danny, that's enough. Can't you see that they're hurt?" said Sam as she looked into Danny's eyes. She was shock at how different they were. They glowed with a yellow glow that didn't look right on him.

"Yeah, so?" replied Danny as he crossed his arms.

"Dude, this isn't like you. You never try to hurt anyone," said Tucker as he looked at the two injured men.

"True, but I've found out just how much fun it is," replied Danny.

"Fun, you call hurting people fun?" growled Sam.

"Actually, yeah I do. It's a lot better being a sadist than a hypocrite. Like you Sam," countered Danny.

"Hypocrite?" repeated Sam in rage.

"Yep, that's what you are Sam. A hypocrite," replied Danny. "You sprout out bullshit about being an individual, but you try to make others think like you. Or how about when you didn't want me to use my powers for getting back at Dash, but you try to get me to use my powers to total a bunch of trucks just because they can harm the environment?" he added.

Sam actually stopped to think about what Danny just said to her. She noticed that he was right; she has been contradicting her own morals for her own personal gain. What kind of friend tells her ghost powered friend not to use his powers for payback, but was willing to tell him to use them for her own crusades?

"Surprised? You should be Sam, because let's face it. You're no better than Tucker or me," said Danny. "At least I'm more honest with myself that you are," he added as he turned to walk away from his former friends.

"What are you?" groaned out one of the GIW.

Danny stopped and stood still for a moment.

"What am I? Who knows? Why don't you try asking God or whoever the fuck you worship?" replied Danny as he flew away from the observatory.

As the ghost boy flew away, Sam dropped to her knees in shock from what Danny has said to her. Tucker walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked in worry for his friend.

"Tucker, is Danny right? Am I really a hypocrite?" asked Sam.

"Well, I don't think….," started Tucker as he tried to make her feel better.

"Tell me the truth," said Sam with her voice slightly cracking.

"Yes, it's true Sam," answered Tucker after giving up on trying to comfort her. "But I'm no better. I'm a coward," he added as he finally admitted to himself.

"What do you mean Tucker?" asked Sam as she looked at her friend.

"I can't even look at Danny in the eye when I tried to apologize to him," answered Tucker.

"What do think will happen between all three of us?" asked the Goth girl.

"I don't know. All I can say is that chances are Danny will hold true to his word about no longer protecting Amity Park. We're on our own now," answered Tucker. 'Let's just hope he doesn't forget his promise about not turning into HIM,' he thought as he looked at his best friend fly off.

The two out of the ordinary friends have no idea what the future holds for them now.

Author's note: Well that's that for this I guess. I don't know if I'll continue you it or not, but if I do I'll try to expand on what happens with Danny. To be honest, I'm tired of finding stories where Danny and Sam have an argument and Danny happens to be in the wrong all the time. So I figured why not make a story where Danny isn't oblivious to his faults, but uses them to his advantage.

If anyone wonders if I truly believe that Tucker is just as much at fault for Danny being half ghost as Sam is. Yes, I do believe Tucker is just as much at fault as Sam. Tucker could have tried to talk Danny out of it, but he didn't. The fact that he was there means he is just as responsible as Danny and Sam for Danny becoming a ghost and for ghosts to be attacking their town. Yes, chances are Jack and Maddie could figure out what went wrong, but that never happened so the trio is at fault.

As for calling Tucker a coward, that's more of Danny just viewing him as that. Tucker agreeing to it is because he feels guilty for his actions due to jealousy (he did try to have Danny killed when he got ghost powers by Desiree and when he became pharaoh thanks to Hotep-ra) and I think he is actually fine with Danny being picked on if it means he avoids getting bullied. That's my opinion on Tucker on that subject of being coward. I don't plan on diving too deep in that because it's the way I see Tucker at times.

For those who don't think Sam is a hypocrite. She is, because the first episode she tried to get everyone to eat her vegan styled meals when she says that she thinks as an individual. Personally I blame her parents for that. They try to get Sam to dress how they want, she retaliates, but she does the same to others. At times Sam can also be very controlling of Danny. She may be doing this so that he won't do something wrong, but she tends to take it too far.

Danny himself, well he's a kid with ghost powers and has many chances to get back at people who torment him. However, even when he does get back at someone like Dash, he get depressed because he feels guilty about using his powers on some who doesn't have similar powers as he does. Yes there are times he see no problem with payback, but in the end he realizes what he does is just as bad. So I decided that for this change of pace he actually accepts and embraces the hostile nature that some ghosts have.

If I do continue this story I would use it to explore possible changes I can make. I at times wonder what could happen if certain events led to somewhat different results. For example what if Sam became in a way a pseudo-halfa because of Undergrowth? How would she cope with it without Danny willing to help her because of what happened in this story? What if Tucker no longer hanged out with Sam because they can't seem to get along without Danny? So I may use this story to try those out. If I do pairings, I do plan for Danny and Sam to reconcile their differences and have them together. Constantly done I know, but I have a soft spot for best friends ending up together. I do believe that some friends do become happy together. Still, if I do continue this I won't have them automatically hooked up together. I'll have them date others before they get together. Who knows, if people like this then I'll consider continuing it.


	2. Chapter 2

About two months have past after the whole Gregor/Elliot event and the two Guys in White agents being hospitalized and reassigned away from Amity Park. As it goes for Casper High, things have indeed changed. Mainly the unofficial Team Phantom members splitting up. Danny Phantom stopped appearing and to the public a new ghost took up fighting other ghosts in Amity Park. This new ghost was called by the media as the Ghost Fighter due to his constant theme of fighting in either hand to hand or using his hook swords.

For Danny Fenton, he was actually on time for his classes and was able to improve his grades. He did not make straight A's, but rather B's and C's which improved his grade point average. His social status in the school didn't change too much, but he wasn't picked on as much. You see that at one point Dash tried to pick on Danny as usual. However, Danny surprised many people by performing a German Suplex that knocked the blonde jock out cold. Rather than soak up any chance of popularity, he rebuked any member of the A-list from trying to get him to join them. Instead, Danny gained nightlife or rather a ghost life, as he tends to go into the Ghost Zone and head towards a nightclub he found a month ago in the outskirts of the badlands of the Ghost Zone. The only one who knows of this is his sister Jazz. Danny has told her that he wants to know if ghosts are any different from humans as a society. He even managed to get a couple of dates from some ghost girls who have heard of Danny's dual life.

For Sam Manson, she was in a constant fit of depression and rage. She was upset that her friendship with Danny has been shattered. She was mad at Danny for breaking off their friendship, but she was mostly mad at herself. She realized that despite what she claims she was no better than her parents were (Even though she would never admit it.) who have tried to conform her to their way of thinking. To make things worse for her, she and Tucker stopped hanging around together after four weeks. Sam was constantly berating herself for ruining her friendship with Danny and was usually looking for something to take her frustration out on. Rather than look for new friends, Sam isolated herself from others and focused on trying to find a way to fix her mistakes with Danny. Sam became more of loner than the young woman who fought for the rights of those who cannot fight back.

Lastly, Tucker Foley, he actually gave up on trying to fix his friendship with Danny. He gave up after he and Sam stopped hanging out. He was tired of constantly trying and failing to comfort Sam. One time he tried to cheer her up by asking her out on a date. This came as a shock to Sam who asked him why. He admitted to liking her as more than as a friend despite their differences. However, Sam turned him down because she refuses to go out with him because as she told him that she feels nothing for him. Tucker was shocked that Sam could say that with a straight face. Tucker then went off saying that she is still carrying the torch for someone who doesn't want anything to do with her. He even called her pathetic for letting what Danny say to her affect her like this. That ended their friendship with Tucker receiving a black eye and a broken rib from Sam. After that, Tucker tried to hang around other Techno-geeks, but soon left after finding out they had less of a social life than he did. He also tried to find any groups that are willing to take him. However, those groups constantly turned him away. Soon enough he tried doing what he used to do without Danny and Sam. Flirting with nearly every girl in Casper High, particularly Star and Valerie.

As it stands, the trio barely showed any trace of being friends. Danny was a social outcast in human life that can now protect himself from bullies. In ghost life, he was in a way the coolest ghost teen in the Ghost Zone. Sam was the extremely depressed Goth girl who wanted her best friend back. Tucker became more of a school flirt or as some girls call him the school pervert.

Still as of now, Casper High has begun the start of a new school day. For Danny, the day was like any other day he went through. He got up from bed after a night of hanging out at the ghost nightclub 'Dead-Lite' and dancing with the ghost of a cheerleader from the early 90s. He took a shower and got dress for school. He also had a slight change in his normal wardrobe. He now favors a red T-shirt, urban colored camo cargo pants and black short steel-toed boots. He went downstairs to eat breakfast before heading to school.

Danny decided to walk to school instead of flying today. He was listening to his ipod as he looked at the sidewalk ahead of him. As he reached his school, Danny stopped to see Dash, Kwan and several of the school jocks blocking his path. He looked at Dash who was at the center and raised an eyebrow at the blonde jock.

"Fentenia," sneered the star quarterback.

"Hey Dash, still conscious I see? I'm not used to that," greeted Danny with a hidden smirk.

This got Dash mad at Danny for that comment as he stalked over and grabbed the smaller boy by his shirt.

"That was nothing, but luck geek. Now I'm gonna show you who runs this school," growled the jock.

"That's funny, because we're not even in the school grounds. Also I was in such a good mood, but you went and ruined it," commented Danny.

"So?" replied the blonde fool.

"I guess you forgot how much of a bastard I can be…" started Danny before he drove his right knee into Dash's stomach. "When I'm in a…." he continued as he struck the right side of the jock's head with his elbow. "Bad mood!" he finished as he threw a strong right uppercut onto Dash's jaw. The jock flew backwards and landed hard on the sidewalk. After the small beating, Danny glared at the other jocks. Kwan and the others started to take a step back.

"We give Fenton, just please don't hurt us," begged Kwan as he raised his arms up to shield himself.

Not bothering with the jocks, Danny headed towards the school. Dash started to get back up from the ground after being helped up by two other jocks.

"Dash, maybe we should stop trying to pick on Fenton," advised Kwan as he walked up to his friend/leader.

"Yeah Dash, that makes four hundred seventeen losses and zero wins for a month straight," commented another jock.

"NO! I almost had that little dweeb… ugh," whined Dash as he lost consciousness.

About five minutes later Danny arrived to Mr. Lancer's class. Danny took his seat and pulled out his notebook and Literature book. He took a glance at Tucker who entered the class with a red mark on his cheek.

'Figures he would still try to get a date with some girl from the A-list,' thought Danny as he his gaze turned away from Tucker.

Far behind Danny was Sam and she was looking very down in the dumps to say the least. She looked at Danny's direction and noticed how much he has changed. His attitude is more violent as evident from his recent bouts with Dash and other jocks. Before the split, Sam would discourage and reprimand him for using violence, but now she cannot even get him to stay in one spot to talk to him.

'Danny, I wish you would let me talk to you. I really want to work this out,' thought Sam as she looked at her notebook.

Said notebook had little notes related to school. Most of what it has is doodles of Danny in his old ghost form. She did have a couple of Danny in his recent forms. Yes, that is right Danny has multiple forms. They weren't large changes, mostly from what Sam has seen from a distance were slight color changes on his clawed gloves, boots, and belt. The only real noticeable change was the straps he used to holster his hook swords.

As the class began, Danny was taking notes on Mr. Lancer's lesson. As the lesson progressed, his ghost sense went off. Sam and Tucker noticed their former friend ignore the threat of a ghost as he continued to write down Mr. Lancer's lesson. Sam looked down at her desk remembering that Danny no longer fights for Amity Park. Tucker actually glared at Danny for ignoring a possible ghost attack.

'He really isn't going to help anyone? How can he be so selfish?' Tucker mentally ranted. He then stopped his thoughts and remembered why he stopped fighting to protect. 'Of course he won't fight. He has no reason to fight for anyone anymore,' he added as he went back to staring at Star.

Danny's ghost sense has been going off during Mr. Lancer's class for so long that it was getting on his nerves. He stopped taking notes and raised his hand. Mr. Lancer stopped his lesson and looked at Danny.

"The restroom again Mr. Fenton?" questioned the out of shape teacher.

"Yeah, I guess last night's dinner didn't agree with me," joked Danny as he left the classroom.

Outside the school, Danny was in his ghost form flying around the area. His current form had him with his clawed gloves, boots, and belt colored blue and his ghostly aura was blue. His yellow eyes scanned the area around him as he floated above the school.

"Alright, where the fuck are you? You bastard?" cursed Danny as he started to descend to the ground.

Before he touched the ground, a green glowing black skeleton tackled him. Danny hit the eastern wall of the school hard. The young ghost fighter slid to the ground and slowly rose back up to look at his attacker. This ghost looked like a living skeleton with an elongated vertebra to replace his legs.

"So there you are you bastard?" called out Danny.

"Dannnnyyyyy Phannnnnntommmmmmmmmm," growled out the skeleton as he glared at Danny.

"Well I used to be that, but now I don't go by that name," replied Danny, as he stood tall. "Now I'm just your garden variety ghost," he added before he flew towards the skeleton.

He then flipped forwards and delivered a flying sidekick to his attacker. His attack connected to the ghost's chest as Danny twisted to his right to perform a roundhouse with his left leg. The skeleton ghost collided with the garbage dumpster with a loud crack. The sound was loud enough to attract students of the morning gym class. They headed towards the sound and saw Danny glaring at the dumpster.

"Hey, it's the Ghost Fighter!" yelled one of the students.

Most of the students were talking amongst themselves as Danny continued to glare at his foe. The skeleton pulled himself out of the dumpster and snarled at his foe. His skull was cracked open with ectoplasm oozing out of the wound. Several of his bones were cracked or broken off. Three of his rib bones were on the ground and three of his right fingers were missing. He picked up the bones and attached them to his right hand, turning them into crude claws. The ghost lunged at Danny with his new claws stretched out. Danny caught his opponent and flung him towards the school. The ghost collided with the window of Lancer's class.

The students heard the crash and saw the skeleton ghost crack the window. The students nearby freaked out as they and everyone backed away to the opposite side of the classroom. Sam and Tucker noticed Danny far ahead of the ghost and he turned around back towards the ghost.

'What's he doing? Is he crazy?' thought Tucker as he watched the skeleton slowly remove himself from the window.

"PHANNNNNNTOOOMMMMM!" yelled the skeleton as he charged towards Danny.

Sam ran towards the window and opened it. The other students followed to watch the fight.

"War of the Worlds!" yelled Lancer as he ran towards his students. "Stay away from the windows everyone!" he yelled, but he was ignored.

"Do you think that ghost will win?" asked Kwan.

"No way, he's nothing but bones," commented Dash.

"Didn't that ghost call the other ghost Phantom?" asked Star.

"I think so, why?" replied another girl from the A-list.

"Well what if the other one is Danny Phantom?" questioned Star.

"The Ghost Boy? Yeah right, he would tell me if he was," replied Paulina.

As the other student talked about the current fight, Sam watched in concern as Danny fought the other ghost. She saw how Danny was throwing the ghost around with no concern for his surroundings. He didn't even use any of his Ghost Rays, just punches, kicks, and throws. She gasped as Danny turned his back towards the ghost again. The skeleton ghost charged at Danny ready to take his head off.

"TURN AROUND!" shouted Sam trying to get Danny's attention. What she and the others saw next was shocking.

Without even looking at his foe Danny's body was glowing blue. The blue aura was moving towards his right leg. The other ghost was coming in fast as he moved his clawed hand back ready to slash Danny's head off. As soon as the ghost was just two feet away from him, Danny turned around fast and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick with his charged up right leg. The skeleton ghost's head exploded into pieces as his body crashed into the ground and erupted into ectoplasm. Danny spun around and faced away from his destroyed foe. His blue glow returned to the rest of his body. Without saying anything, Danny floated up into the air and flew away from the area.

Back in Lancer's classroom, the students looked on in awe at the power the 'Ghost Fighter' used to beat the other ghost. No one noticed Danny enter the classroom and take his seat. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, Sam saw Danny and wondered why he fought like that. Soon enough Lancer called the students back to their seats. He notice that Danny was back and raise his eyebrow.

The remainder of the class went off smoothly as the day progressed. Finally, the bell rang as the students started to pack up for their next class. Danny was ready to leave, but was halted by Lancer's voice.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to have a word with you," said the teacher. Several of the students started to snicker at Danny.

"Like I have a choice," muttered Danny as he stayed while others left.

After all the students left, Danny walked up to Lancer.

"Daniel, I've been noticing that your grades have greatly improved. At first I would think that you were cheating….." started Lancer.

"If I was cheating I would be having straight As Mr. Lancer," commented Danny.

"Yes you would, and I realized that you did not cheat at all," replied Lancer. "However, you have been seen fighting with Mr. Baxter and several of the schools football members," he added.

"Outside of school grounds," mentioned Danny.

"Beg pardon?" questioned Lancer.

"You said I've been fighting with the football team, but you never said where I've been fighting them. Every fight between Dash, his lackeys and me have been outside of school property," explained Danny.

"Like the one this morning?" asked Lancer.

Danny raised an eyebrow after hearing this.

"Yes, this morning's fight was outside of school grounds. I believe it was about four yards outside of school limits. So that fight had nothing to do with the school," answered Danny.

"Regardless, you have gotten involved in something that should have never have happened. Therefore you will be serving detention this afternoon," said Lancer.

"Detention? For a fight that Dash started?" argued Danny.

"Mr. Baxter has informed me that you were the one who started to attack him," replied the out of shape teacher.

"I started the fight? He's the one who…." started Danny.

"Scored seven touch downs and completed four successful passes. There by exempting him from scorn," replied Lancer.

"So that's how it is huh? Side with the guy who bullies other students while punishing the victims?" snapped Danny.

"What was that Mr. Fenton?" questioned Lancer as he narrowed his eyes.

"You always do this Lancer. You choose to side with the school's biggest Asshole, who despite being the star quarterback can't win a single game for our school. We have over half the student population cowering in fear of being harassed by the jocks and you teachers have done nothing to fix the problem. Instead, teachers like you side with the popular crowd while the rest are ridiculed everyday," complained Danny.

"Mr. Fenton we have never…." started Lancer.

"Never what? Punish the victims? Last week, Julia King was made fun of by Paulina and her group about her pimple. She talks to the math teacher and she gets detention for 'spreading rumors' about Paulina being harsh to her fellow students. Two weeks before that Mikey has been stuffed in his own locker for three periods. When he reports what happened to him, he gets detention for 'skipping class' while the guy who did that to him gets off free," interrupted Danny. "So tell me Mr. Lancer what does that say about the teachers?" he asked with a glare.

Mr. Lancer could do nothing but stutter trying to find an excuse for all that has happened.

"I thought so; none of you care about the victims. You only care about getting paid and being viewed as aces with the popular group," said Danny as he walked out of the classroom. Mr. Lancer did nothing to stop Danny from leaving. 'He makes me sick,' the ghost teen thought as he headed for his next class.

The rest of the day went by with no ghost attacking and school ended with only one attack. Luckily, due to Mr. Lancer reevaluating his conduct, Danny got out of detention and headed home.

'May I should swing by Dead-Lite tonight? I did promise Jill that I would see her some time this week,' thought Danny as he entered his house and headed to his room.

As he entered his room, he saw a girl roughly his height wearing a blue hoodie sweater and red shorts that show off her legs. She was quite attractive with a slim figure similar to Jazz's body type. She had black hair styled like Danny's hair, but ended with a ponytail. She also has the same blue eyes as Danny. If anything, she could pass off as his twin sister. She was also reading one of his comic books. Danny narrowed his eyes at this newcomer.

"Who the Hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" demanded Danny.

"Not so loud," replied the girl as she lowered the comic and smiled at Danny. "I'm Danielle, your third cousin once removed. You can call me Dani," she introduced herself.

The male Danny raised his eyebrow trying to think of any family member named Danielle.

"You got anything to eat?" asked the female Dani.

Author's note: Wow, I got a second chapter for this story. To those who have reviewed this story thank you. I didn't think anyone would like a story where Danny fights back with Sam on her morals. Still I realized that if I were to continue this story, I would have to more or less rewrite season 3 to make sense with this story. That's fine with me because I actually have a few complaints with season 3, as do many fans. As you can see, I introduced Dani, but I made a slight change with her. It will be explained in the next chapter when I get to it.

As for this chapter, it isn't that great since I spent about four or five paragraphs explaining what happened to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I will expand on it, but I wanted to have a baseline for what has changed them. To those who might be mad at me for having Sam reject Tucker, I am sorry, but I cannot see them as a couple.

Sam at times shows no real concern for him during season 3. She only thinks about him as an afterthought at best. Moreover, them being opposites does not show any sign of attraction. As I mentioned with xsugarxblossomx Sam and Tucker could never truly be able to handle each other. Sam is too stubborn to be in a relationship with someone who consumes roughly three times his own body weight in meat. Tucker on the other hand can't deal with someone who prefers nature over technology. The only reason they became friends was Danny. Danny is what keeps their friendship going.

Still I am using this story to explore what would happen to them after one argument went south very fast.


	3. Chapter 3

There are few things that can surprise Danny these days. Being half ghost can do that to you. Getting attacked by ghost? With his ghost sense, it's more of an annoyance. Failing a class? Even though he is improving, he stopped caring about his grades and dream of being an astronaut. Meeting his evil counterpart? Been there, done that, got a Hell of a souvenir. However, meeting a girl who looks like a near carbon copy of you only of the opposite sex is very surprising. Seeing said girl eat roughly three times her own body weight is very shocking.

'Where does she put all of it?' asked Danny as he quirked an eyebrow. "You full yet?" he asked the girl. She nodded to him with a smile. It was a nice smile similar to his, before he and his former friends split up. The girl looked around his room and noticed a lot of NASA related stuff.

"You want to be an astronaut?" she asked in surprise. "Did you know that…." she started to say.

"Don't care about that anymore," interrupted Danny.

"What, why?" asked Danielle in confusion.

"Even if my grades are improving they're not enough to get accepted by NASA or anyone else," answered Danny. "Besides I think you and I need to have a little talk with my parents," he added as he grabbed Danielle's arm.

"What? No!" protested the teen girl.

"You say you're my cousin and maybe you are, but we still have to talk to my parents," replied Danny.

"I said no!" yelled Dani as she broke free from Danny's grip and ran back into his room.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Danny as he chased after the girl. He entered his room and saw no one in there. "What the?" said Danny as he searched his room.

He looked out the window and saw no body around. He quickly turned into his ghost form. His gloves, boots, and belt were colored green rather than blue or white. Both of his eyes were colored entirely yellow as he looked around him. Danny was able to see the body heat of every living thing within a ten mile radius. His sense of hearing has picked up all forms of sound from the speakers of someone's car being played full blast to the beating of a hummingbird's wings. Danny's sense of smell picked up on the scent of fried chicken in the direction of Fifth Avenue. Suddenly, the green color switched back to blue and his yellow eyes reverted back to the standard yellow that he recently acquired.

"Where the Hell did she go?" wondered Danny as he floated down to the ground. "She's a fourteen year old girl, so where would a normal teen girl go?" he asked himself only to be punched in the back by a large fist.

Danny crashed into the road and slowly got back up. He turned to face his attacker only to see a large gray ghost. This ghost was built like a reject from the Incredible Hulk with black torn pants and a black Mohawk. He also has a black collar around his neck. The large ghost roared at Danny.

"DANNNNNYYYYYYY PHANNNNTOMMMMMM!" yelled the ghost.

"You know I'm starting to get annoyed with being called that," commented Danny as he grabbed his hook swords from his back.

The larger ghost lunged at Danny and rammed his fist aiming for Danny's head. The Ghost Fighter jumped back to avoid the punch. The impact of the punch created a large crater surrounding the larger ghost. Danny let out an impressed whistle as he looked at the damage.

"Not bad big guy," commented Danny.

"Need a hand?" asked a female voice.

Danny looked over his shoulder to see Dani standing behind him.

"Sorry, but this no place for a little girl, so get lost!" yelled Danny as he charged towards the hulking ghost.

"Forget it, I know who you are and I came a long way to find you," argued Dani as she emitted two white rings around her waist. 'No said anything about him changing his appearance like this,' she thought.

One ring went up while the other headed down. Her top was a long sleeve shirt divided into two colors in a diagonal angle. The left half was black and she had a white glove on her left hand. The right half was white and a black glove on the right hand. On the center of her chest was Danny's old DP emblem. The shirt was cut short to expose her midriff. Her pants were black and she had long white boots that thin outwards. Her black hair turned snow white and her eyes turn into a glowing green.

Danny looked at his 'cousin' in wonder as she moved next to him. She sized her up for a moment as she looked back at him. The male Danny grabbed his hook swords from their holsters and pulled them out.

"Who the Hell are you really?" questioned Danny.

"You want to ask questions or are you gonna fight?" snapped Dani as her hand glowed green.

"Try to keep up," replied Danny with a smirk as he changed his blue color into yellow. He bends his legs and suddenly vanished.

"What the?" said Dani in surprise.

The next thing she knew the large ghost was sent flying towards its right by an invisible force. Dani watched in amazement as the large ghost was being beaten by this unseen foe. She realized that the Danny moving too fast for her or the ghost to see.

'This can't be right,' thought Dani in disbelief.

After three seconds Danny reappeared in front of his foe and holstered his hook swords. He started walking towards his 'cousin' who looked at him in awe. However, he stopped when he saw her charging up ectoplasm into her hands. She fired her ghost rays over his head as he ducked. The rays hit the giant ghost causing him to dissolve into a puddle of ectoplasm. Danny looked at the puddle and turned to his cousin.

'That makes two ghosts that turned into goop. What the Hell is going on here?' wondered Danny as he stood up. "Okay now that Tiny has been dealt with. You and I have a lot to discuss," he started, but stopped to catch Dani who collapsed. "After you recover, damn it," he finished with a curse.

The next day, Danny woke up to find his cousin was missing. He searched for her in the spare room in the Emergency Ops Center, but found no one. Rather than tell his parents and be asked many questions about his missing cousin, Danny headed for school instead. Surprisingly enough, Dash and the jock squad didn't try to harass him, so he got to school with no throw down. However, when he got into the school he noticed most of the students staring at him. He noticed the looks were of wonder and confusion. Some of the looks seem to be placed past him and at something else.

"What?" yelled Danny in annoyance.

"Hey coz!" greeted a female voice that Danny recognized.

The ghost-hybrid turned around to see his cousin Dani standing behind him waving.

"Danielle! Where the fuck were you?" demanded Danny.

"Chill out Danny, I was just trying to make sure Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack didn't know I was home," explained Dani as she back up a bit.

Before Danny could argue with Dani's logic the tardy bell rang. Danny turned around and started to head to the main office.

"Come on, we should at least get you….." started Danny but stopped when he turned around and saw that Dani was missing again. "TO STAY STILL FOR A FUCKING MINUTE!" he shouted in rage.

"Hey Fenton! No yelling and cursing in the…." started the Hall Monitor, but stopped when Danny turned and glared at him. "Uh…. Never mind carry on," he stuttered as he ran off.

Danny entered Mr. Lancer's class and took his seat which was still next to Sam's desk. Sam looked at Danny in confusion as he glared out the window. Danny was looking out the window not paying attention to Lancer at all today.

Lancer noticed, but didn't say anything about it. In fact Lancer has been doing a lot of thinking about how he portrays himself. After talking with Danny yesterday, Lancer looked at how all the other teachers behaved around the students and realized that Danny was right. While confronting the other teachers about these acts, he received the answers that because the jocks gave the school a good reputation, they were given plenty of leeway.

Half way through the school day Danny was in the cafeteria for lunch. He grabbed his food and sat at his usual table by himself. Sam was eating at a table far away from others and Tucker just entered the cafeteria. As Danny took a bite out of his 'food' he felt someone's presence near him.

"Hey coz," greeted Dani as she took a seat next to him.

This small announcement drew in the attention of every student in the cafeteria. All the boys were looking at this newcomer who was sitting next to Danny. The girls of the A-list were judging her based on her appearance. One of the first boys to walk up to the two Fentons was Tucker. He set himself across from Dani and smiled at her causing the girl to tilt her head in confusion.

"Hi there, I'm Tucker Foley or TF as in Too Fine," greeted Tucker in his usual manner.

"Is he hitting on me?" asked Dani.

"He hits on just about every girl. He also thinks that his pickup lines are perfect," answered Danny.

"He sounds like a male prostitute," replied Dani.

Tucker was shocked to hear someone call him that. To make it worse, everyone who was in the cafeteria heard Dani say that and they started laughing at Tucker.

"Can't say I don't agree with that, but that was pretty mean to call someone Dani," scolded Danny.

"But he was hitting on me. What else could I do?" argued Dani.

"Turn him down gently," suggested Danny.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dash decided to make his presence known by pushing Tucker onto the ground and smile at Dani.

"Now that the geek is gone, how about getting to know a real man?" boasted Dash.

"Sure, just tell when a real man shows up," replied Dani getting a lot of students laughing at Dash's expense.

"Nice one Dani," complemented Danny only to have Dash grab his shirt.

"What was that Fentoad?" sneered the jock only to feel a great amount of pressure on the back of his hand.

Danny grabbed Dash's wrist and placed his thumb between the middle two knuckles and started to push. Dash started to whimper in pain as Danny put more pressure on him. Finally, Dash let go of Danny and held his hand as he continued to whine.

"You know Dash, it's really sad to see how everyone fears you. Look at yourself, a pathetic little football player who bullies others just because you never think about their feelings. It's no surprise you knew that after high school you would have no future," announced Danny as he and his cousin started to leave the cafeteria.

The two didn't notice that Sam was following them from a distance. She watched as the two nearly identical teens talked. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off and so did Dani's to Sam surprise.

'I knew something was not right about this girl. I need to…..' Sam stopped thinking as she realized what she was doing. 'I'm doing it again, I'm spying on Danny without even thinking that he can handle himself,' she thought as she looked at the ground clinching her fist in anger at herself.

"_You really crossed the line!"_

Sam started to shake her head as she tried to stop herself from remembering that argument, but couldn't stop remembering.

"_Hey! You crossed it long before I did!"_

'Damn it! Why do I have to be such a damn hypocrite?' she mentally cursed as she looked up to see Danny in his ghost form a female ghost that looks just like Danny only in a different style outfit. 'What the? No way she's half ghost too,' she thought as she followed feeling that something was wrong.

Sam followed and saw Danny facing off with Vlad. She moved in closer to listen in on them.

"So no crack on my Dad or stuff about how great my Mom is today?" taunted Danny.

"No, funny joke around Vlad isn't here today," declared Vlad as he fired a strong Ghost Ray at Danny.

Danny countered with a ghost shield to protect himself. Right behind him was Dani in her ghost form. Danny looked behind his back while still keeping his shield up.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" yelled Danny.

"Don't worry I will," replied Dani as she fired her ghost rays at Danny's back.

Danny yelled in pain as he collapsed on the ground. He looked up at his 'cousin' and Vlad in confusion.

"What the Hell is going on?" groaned out Danny as he passed out.

"Did I do good Dad?" asked Dani.

"You did excellent child. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter," answered Vlad which caused Dani to smile at her "father.'

Sam watched in shock and fear as Vlad and Dani took the unconscious Danny away from Amity Park.

After quite some time, Danny awoke to find himself in some sort of laboratory. In front of him was a monitor that was showing video feed of his past events as Danny Phantom. From what Danny can guess they were footage that is at least two months old.

"Video surveillance of me?" mentioned Danny. "Wow, Vlad has either taken Fruit Loop to a whole new level or he is becoming a stalker," he commented.

"A Fruit Loop would not be able to commit massive amounts of successful thief's. A Fruit Loop would not be able to overshadow wealthy businessmen in order to gain a fortune. I am not a Fruit Loop," declared Vlad as he entered his lab. "All I wanted was love," he added dejectedly.

"Well I did suggest that you do some online dating, but you wouldn't listen to me," commented Danny.

"That's because the perfect woman for me was taken away from me by your idiot of a father!" yelled Vlad.

"Mom's far from perfect Vlad. She and Dad are perfect for each other. Neglectful, detached from others except each other, and they are blinded to the obvious fact that I'm the very thing they want the fame of killing," countered Danny.

"What? Maddie is not what you claim!" argued Vlad.

"I've spent nearly thirteen Christmases nearly killed by an undead turkey dinner and my first Christmas involved a dog pissing on me just because she and Dad spent all Christmas arguing over the existence of Santa Claus," commented Danny. "If that doesn't show how neglectful she is then you really need help," he added. "Now on to the real problem, what the Fuck am I doing here!" he yelled.

"Language Daniel, I know Maddie taught you better than that," replied Vlad.

"She barely raised me at all you messed up stalker!" yelled the younger hybrid.

"Well no matter, since you wish to constantly refuse my offer of being my son. I've decided to create the ideal son using your DNA," explained Vlad.

"My DNA? You cloned me?" questioned Danny.

"Yes, all of your battle with a fellow student of yours has been most helpful," answered Vlad.

"A fellow student, you had Valerie's equipment set up with live video recording!" accused Danny.

"Indeed and without her help I would have never have gotten this far," admitted Vlad.

"So those ghosts I've fought recently…" Danny trailed off as a small green glowing micro-Danny Phantom flew by.

"Bad clones, mistakes," replied Vlad as the micro-Danny floated in front of Danny. "Not a single one of them is stabilized because they all lack a certain piece to the puzzle that is you," he continued as he revealed another clone of Danny.

The clone was in a stabilizing chamber. It was an exact copy of Danny's old self including the DP symbol. What Vlad didn't know was that Dani was floating behind him invisible and heard everything he said.

"All I need is your mid-morph DNA and the good clone will be perfect and you will be obsolete," announced Vlad as he snapped his fingers.

The micro-Danny flew towards Danny and phased into his body. Danny's body started to move in spasms and his voice started to distort.

"Gettttt ouuuuttttt ooooof MEEEEE!" Danny roared as the containment unit exploded.

Vlad watched the smoke start to clear out as Danny in his ghost form flew towards him and phased through his body.

"Gahhh!" yelled Vlad as he turned around. "When I get my hands on you… Oh hello Danielle," he began only to come face to face with Dani. "How long have you been floating there?" he asked.

"A mistake, is that what I am?" asked Dani in disbelief.

"What? No I was talking about the other clones. I need Daniel's mid-morph DNA to help stabilize you and your true brother. My two greatest creations," explained Vlad as the micro-Danny appeared before them and dissolved in front of them.

Dani screamed in terror as she watched one of her brothers die right before her eyes.

"Horrifying I know. That's why I need his DNA to save you and the last one," added Vlad.

Dani looked at the last clone still in stasis and made her decision.

"I'll do it Dad," replied Dani as she flew after her template.

Meanwhile in another part of Vlad's hideout Danny was recovering in what appears to be one of Vlad's private studies. He landed on the floor and tried to catch his breath.

"I should be able to rest here," puffed out Danny only to be hit by an uppercut courtesy of Dani.

The male halfa crashed into a desk and tried to pull himself out.

"Why don't you just give up? You can't win against me," declared Dani as she charged up for another attack.

"That's because I'm not fighting you. I'm not fond of fighting someone who is killing herself," retorted Danny as he looked at Dani's feet.

The female clone looked down at her feet and noticed that she was beginning to dissolve. She screamed and stopped her next attack. The ectoplasm that she is composed of moved back into her body.

"But you're not like those other clones. You can actually think and feel," added Danny as he moved towards his female doppelganger.

"Then go back to Dad and give him your DNA sample, so he can cure me," begged Dani.

"Vlad's not going to cure you. All he cares about is the other clone. Once he gets my DNA, he'll stabilize that one and leave you to die," stated Danny.

"No, you're lying. He's going to save me," argued Dani.

"No he won't. Come on you're a clone of me. Even you should realize that Vlad will just betray you," argued Danny.

"No he said that he would…" started Dani.

"Save you? He won't, all he cares about is what he wants. He'll use anyone to achieve his goals. He used Valerie and me so that he can gain the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. He'll use anyone to get what he wants even if that person dies to please him," said Danny.

"No, no he wouldn't do that to me!" yelled Dani.

"Fine if you don't believe me, then I'll prove it," said Danny. "Take me to Vlad," he ordered.

Dani looked up at Danny in shock after hearing him say that.

A few minutes later Danny was placed inside a pod that was parallel to the pod the nearly perfect clone. He looked at Dani who was next to the controls, and then he glared at Vlad.

"He's all secure Dad," said the girl.

"I still need to figure out how to get him to change so I can claim his mid-morph DNA," replied Vlad.

"You could ask him to change," suggested Dani.

"No, Daniel may be as dumb as his father, but he's not as willing," dismissed Vlad. "No I'll need you to overshadow him and force him to change," he added as he looked at Dani.

"But the last clone that tried it was destroyed," replied Dani. "What if it's too much for me?" she asked worried that she might have to do it.

"Oh it should be no problem for you my dear," assured Vlad.

"But…" started Dani.

"YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME!" yelled Vlad as he glared at Dani.

The male Danny felt a large level of rage inside himself. It wasn't like how he usually was when he was mad. This level of anger was far more primal, more ancient than he could possibly have felt. He never felt this kind of anger for anyone, not even to Sam and Tucker. This entire new source of rage was directed at Vlad and the older hybrid didn't even notice.

Dani felt great sorrow after now realizing that Vlad truly didn't care for her. However, that sorrow subsided and was replaced with anger and hatred for her so-called father.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" yelled Dani as she hit the release button and freed her template.

The male Danny landed on his feet and looked at his clone. He smiled at her because she made the right choice.

"Glad you now see Vlad for what he actually is," commented Danny.

"You want to talk? Or do you want to kick his ass?" argued Dani as she glared at Vlad.

The two Dannys turned into their ghost forms and got ready to fight. Danny's gloves, boots, and belt were now red instead of blue. He grabbed his hook swords from his holsters and drew them out.

Vlad was surprised that Danny's usual was replaced with red. He thought back to their encounter and remembered they were blue before.

'What is going on? Daniel shouldn't have been able to change his colors that easily. No matter, I'm still more powerful than him,' thought Vlad.

As he was thinking this he never noticed that Danny's red turned yellow as he vanished. Vlad was shocked for a second, but it didn't last as he was hit by an unseen force. He was flung back and landed on his back. He looked at his chest and saw two long cut marks. He looked up in disbelief as Danny appeared next to Dani still colored red.

"How did you?" started Vlad.

"You may be more experienced than me, but I've had plenty of practice fighting for my life and I'm more powerful than you thought," answered Danny.

Vlad laughed at Danny's answer.

"Don't make me laugh boy. As you are now, I can beat you and your pathetic little clone without exerting any real power," boasted Vlad as he fired a ghost ray at Danny.

As the ray reached Danny, the younger hybrid kicked the beam right back at Vlad. Surprised by this retaliation, the older hybrid was hit by his very own ghost ray. His attack forced him back to the chamber with the last clone. The chamber fell on top of him before he could get up. He moved it off of him, but doing so caused the clone to destabilize. Suddenly, a hologram of Danny's mom appeared.

"Prime clone destabilized, destruction of clone imminent," reported the hologram.

The clone tried to reach out to Vlad to be saved.

"No! NO!" yelled Vlad as he watched his last clone dissolved into nothing. He glared at the two Dannys specifically the female clone. "You, you caused this!" he yelled. "I lost my perfect son because you wanted to save your own worthless life!" he continued to yelled as he advanced towards his foes.

"You made clones of me and decided to sacrifice them just to fill your own damn ego," growled Danny. "And now you want to kill the only one with a will of her own," he growled again as he sheathed his weapons. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" he roared as he dashed forward and punched him in the face.

The force of the blow felt like Vlad was hit by a tanker truck. Danny grabbed Vlad's left arm and punched him again in the stomach. Vlad was then hit by a powerful uppercut under his chin. The next attack was a knee strike to his stomach. Vlad was taking this beating and couldn't fight back. He was shocked by Danny's physical power that was being used on him.

'Impossible! Daniel can't be this strong. He's only a teenager!' Vlad mentally ranted as he was being pulverized by his younger foe.

From what Dani was seeing, it was like Danny was not only defeating Vlad. He was going to kill him. As Danny continued to throw punches at Vlad's body Dani saw a large red aura appear around her template. The aura was forming some sort of creature with large wings behind the top of his shoulders. The arms had three claws on the forearms and on the lower back was two flat tails. The legs looked reptilian in appearance, but it was hard to tell. The head had a large horn sweeping backwards. Whatever this aura was it wasn't normal.

Danny finally finished his assault on Vlad and his turned back into his blue color form. He turned around to look at Dani. He smiled at her and approached her.

"You okay Danielle?" asked Danny.

Dani nodded her head and smiled at her template. She spotted Vlad's main computer and fired a ghost ray at it. The attack destroyed the computer and with it all of the data on Danny. The two Dannys smiled at each other for a moment before Danny was hit by his dad's most ridiculous invention, the Boooomerang. Then they heard a loud crash was heard. The two of them looked and saw the Specter Speeder had crashed into Vlad's lab. Suddenly, the door opened and Sam appeared and wrapped a Specter Deflector belt on Vlad's waist.

"Sam?" said Danny in surprise. "What the Hell are you doing here?" he asked here.

"I saw Vlad and _her _capture you, so I snuck into your parents' lab and took that stupidly named tracking device and the Specter Speeder to rescue you," answered Sam in one big breath.

"Why?" asked the male hybrid.

"Because I…" started Sam, but she could finish the sentence. She knew what she wanted to say, she just couldn't bring it upon herself to say it.

"Well, I'm glad that you came anyway," said Danny.

"Really?" asked Sam hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm tired as Hell so the Specter Speeder would be very helpful to get back home," answered Danny.

"What about _her_?" asked Sam. Normally she would be glaring at any other girl that was near Danny, but she's still trying to become friends with Danny.

"Danielle and I have patched things up, so I'm sure she'll be…" started Danny only to notice that said ghost girl is missing. "RUNNING OFF ON HER OWN AGAIN! DAMN THAT GIRL!" yelled Danny.

_An unreasonably short amount of time later_

Danny and Sam were back at Fenton Works being chewed out by Danny's parents and Lancer for skipping school and for Sam taking the Specter Speeder. Strangely though, they were let off the hook almost like Maddie and Lancer were under someone's control. Predictably enough Jack went along with what was going on and went to work on making a new 'ship-thing' as he dashed into the lab. The two dark haired teens were confused by this turn of events.

A few minutes later Sam was heading back to her house only to be stopped by Danny.

"Hey Sam," called out Danny.

"Yeah?" replied the Goth girl.

"We still have a couple of hours to kill. Want to play a few games?" offered the Ghost boy.

Sam smiled, but shook her head.

"Thanks, but I still have some things to think about," replied Sam.

"Oh, maybe another time then," said Danny.

"Yeah maybe," replied Sam as she headed home. 'Maybe it's not too late to save our friendship, but I need to become a better person. I've nearly lost him because of my attitude. I don't want to lose him again. I've already lost Tucker, I won't what I was before,' she mentally declared as she continued to walk.

Author's note: Well that takes care of this chapter and man was it hard to type up. I know it looked like Danny has forgiven Sam, but it was more like he was in a good mood that he was willing to forget about what happened. As you have read Sam didn't apologize or tried to take advantage of Danny's good mood. Still now that season 2 has been taken care of. I now can try and remake season 3 into my vision and fair warning to all readers. Chances are things will get very odd since I will be changing a lot of things and make things a lot darker because I like dark themed stories. If anyone is curious about that aura, it is a teaser to Danny's newest form. He'll still get his ice powers because I actually like them. It reminds me of Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat and who doesn't like Sub-Zero? Please don't answer that, I don't want any fan wars about who's the best Mortal Kombat character in a Danny Phantom story.

I like to take the time to thank xsugarxblossomx for reading, reviewing and discussing with me about how to expand on my story. I also like to thank Kamen Rider Ebon for not only reading and reviewing this story, but for also doing the same with my crossover story "If you don't Fight, you don't Survive." For Eteor, I thank you for reading my story and reviewing, but I really didn't like you small threat. There is no need to threaten someone on the internet. It makes you seem like a bully and those types of people usually are those who cause trouble. I also like to thank dannyphantomcrazyfangirl for taking time to read and review my story. Finally, I thank all who have put this story on their favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

Another sunrise greeted Amity Park as the birds and many small animals awoke to greet the day before the humans. Aside from police officers who had the late night shift there were two others who were active this early in the day. They happen to be Danny in his ghost form with his blue colored limbs and the Red Huntress, Valerie Gray. Thanks to Technus unwanted upgrades to her suit, Danny has a harder time dodging his one-time ex-girlfriend.

"What the Hell was I thinking taking a flight around this town?" Danny asked himself as he dodged a red beam that went over his head.

"You're not getting away from me this time Ghost!" yelled Valerie as she summoned three cubes with anti-ghost rays.

The strange weapons fired their beams causing Danny to dodge more of her attacks. The beams continued and destroyed a person's car, a street light, and blew a hole on the wall of someone's home. Danny took a quick glance and saw that the third beam almost hit a child's bed. His eyes flashed full yellow for a second as he turned yellow and vanished from Valerie's sight.

"What the? Where did he go?" wondered Valerie as her hover board stood in place.

Her answer was Danny appearing behind her and two long slash marks on her back. She winced in pain as she turned around to see Danny with his hook swords drawn.

"Now you've done it Ghost Punk," growled Valerie.

"That's enough Valerie," stated Danny as he glared at his ex.

"Only after you're gone!" yelled the Huntress as she charged up her new arm mounted ecto-gun.

Danny turned intangible as Valerie's beam flew towards him. The attack went through him as he flew down and turned solid. The next thing that happened was a police siren and a pair of police cars stopping just below Valerie. The police got out of their cars and had their guns pointed at her. One of the officers had a megaphone and started to speak into it.

"This is the Police. We have you surrounded, give yourself up Red Huntress," ordered the cop.

"What?" yelled Valerie as she flew off to avoid the police.

Danny managed to get home without anyone noticing. He floated into his room and turned human. He looked at his clock and saw that it was almost seven. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later he got out and returned to his room to dry off and get dressed. He headed down stairs to grab some food before school. He entered the kitchen just as his dad left the basement/lab. Jack was carrying a belt with a circular device on the center.

"Danny! Take a look at my newest invention!" cheered Jack as he presented his new invention.

Danny looked at it for a second and tilted his head slightly. He noticed something about the belt.

"Dad, isn't that my old CD player?" asked youngest Fenton male.

"Uh maybe?" answered Jack as he avoided eye contact with his son.

Danny rolled his eyes after hearing his dad's answer. He grabbed a bowl and some cereal and poured the food into the bowl.

"So what does it do?" asked Danny deciding to humor his dad.

"Well son, this little baby is an expansion on the Fenton Peeler. I call it the Fenton Ant-Ghost System Thrasher," Said Jack as he put the belt onto his son's waist.

"What the? Dad what are you doing?" complained Danny.

"Now, in order for the Fenton Anti-Ghost System Thrasher to work all you have to do is insert one of these specially made discs into the control unit," explained Jack as he opened the CD player and inserted a CD into the player.

"And then what?" asked Danny.

"You press the play button," replied Jack with a smile on his face.

Danny pressed the button and watched as thick sheets of metal appear from the belt and start to cover his body.

"What the?" yelled Danny in shock, but calmed down after finding out that the invention isn't trying to kill him so far.

The metal covered his body, but left openings for all of his body's joints so that he can still move around. The helmet had a visor cover similar to a motorcycle helmet. The armor's color was dull gray. The strangest thing was the suit had six circles shaped like CDs. On the sides were pouches and the pouch on the left had CDs in it. Danny looked himself over as he now wore the armored suit. He flexed his arms and clinched his right hand. He looked at his dad who was practically jumping in anticipation.

"Well what do you think son?" asked Jack as he continued to bounce.

"This is some cool armor Dad, but what else does it do?" replied Danny.

"Well I haven't gotten the weapons set up for it yet, but when I do this baby will be a ghost's worst nightmare become reality," declared Jack.

'So long as it doesn't out right kill the ghost I might get used to this thing,' thought Danny. "Uh Dad," he said to his father.

"Yes Danny?" replied Jack.

"How do I get this thing off?" asked the Ghost Hybrid.

Jack's answer was him smacking his face signaling that he forgot to install the release system.

After a couple of hours trying to get the Fenton Anti-Ghost System Thrasher off, Danny was finally able to get to school. As expected he was very late, but this time he had a valid excuse from his parents. However, the main office didn't care and had him marked as tardy and have him serving detention. Normally Danny would be upset by this, but he stopped caring that the school has deemed him a troubled student and just went to his next class.

The next class happens to be health class with Ms. Tetslaff. He entered the class and saw that all of his classmates were staring at him. Tetslaff was glaring at Danny for disrupting her class.

"Fenton you're late," growled Tetslaff.

"So what else is new?" replied Danny as he handed her his note and headed for his seat.

No surprise Dash tried to trip Danny, but the Ghost Hybrid noticed and turned his foot and ankle intangible. He continued to walk to his desk as Dash began to wonder how Danny didn't trip. Nobody noticed other than Sam and Tucker as they were keeping an eye on Danny for different reasons. Sam saw Danny do what he did, but didn't disapprove of him using his powers because he didn't do anything else but walk to his desk. She was proud that Danny wasn't trying anything to hurt Dash despite the jock deserving a horrible thing to happen to him. Tucker on the other hand was slight angry that Danny used his ghost powers to avoid being humiliated.

'Oh sure he gets to avoid being humiliated by Dash because he can use his ghost powers, but I get laughed at by everyone after trying to ask a girl he knew out,' Tucker mentally ranted.

The rest of the day continued without much happening. There were a few times that Dash tried to harass Danny, but the smaller boy always managed to get out of it with no harm done to him. As for Dash, he ended up with bruised hands thanks to Danny dodging his punches. All the while Tucker watched from a distance and he became angrier as the day went on. The cause for his anger was not Dash, but Danny for using his ghost powers especially his strength.

"This stinks, I bust my butt off trying to get people to notice me, but Danny gets the attention as either Fenton or Phantom just because he fights now," ranted Tucker as he walked towards the Nasty Burger. "And Sam just has to be all hung up on him even after he practically dumped us and decided to do whatever he wants," he continued. "I'll bet the only reason Sam even likes him is because of his ghost powers. If he didn't have those she would have just ditched him and went off with some other guy like Gregor or whoever he is," his rant continued as he reached the Nasty Burger. "Man I wish Danny didn't even have his ghost powers anymore. That would show him that he isn't so great without Sam or me," he finished as he entered the fast food joint.

Unknown to Tucker, his ranting was heard by the wrong person.

"Finally, a wish that I can use to not only my advantage, but for all other ghosts as well," said Desiree. "And you have wished it, and so shall it be!" she called out as she granted the dark wish.

As the wish was being granted Danny was about to leave detention and was heading for home. However, he noticed something was different when he stood up.

'What the Hell? When did I get heavy all the sudden?' thought Danny as he grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

On his way home Danny was stopped by Dash and his lackeys once again.

"Again Dash?" Danny sighed as he started to walk again.

"Yeah and this time you'll be the one kissing the ground," threatened Dash as he grabbed Danny by his shirt.

The blonde jock pulled his right arm back preparing to punch the smaller boy in the face. Before he could start Danny clapped his hands on Dash's ears hard. The larger boy dropped him to cover his ears as he screamed in pain. The next thing that happened was Danny driving his right fist into Dash's stomach. Dash coughed up blood from Danny's blow as the dark haired boy pulled his arm back. Danny looked at his fist and then looked at Dash who was now on the ground clutching his stomach and whimpering. Two of the jocks went to Dash and carried him away. The rest of the jocks actually ran off in fear of Danny.

'What the Hell just happened? I don't punch that hard and I'm this heavy either,' thought Danny. 'Wait a minute, the last time was this heavy was when I was full…' he realized as he tried to turn into his ghost form. He concentrated for about a minute and got nothing. "I can't believe I'm about to say this again after dropping it, but Going Ghost!" he tried his old battle cry, but still nothing.

To make the moment worse Danny heard laughing coming from a certain female wish granting ghost. He turned around to see Desiree floating behind him.

"Feeling a little different child?" taunted the voluptus ghost.

"You," growled Danny as he glared at her. "What the fuck did you this time!" he yelled.

"Such language, do you talk to your mother like that?" Desiree taunted again.

"Answer me!" yelled Danny.

"I did what I always do. It just so happens that someone you know wished for you to no longer have your powers," answered the wishing ghost.

"Someone wished for me to lose my powers?" asked Danny. 'Only three people know about me be half-ghost who aren't ghost,' he thought. Suddenly, he remembered an event that involved meeting Desiree for the first time. "Tucker," he growled out the name of his former friend.

"Yes he made that wish, and now that you can't change into a ghost. I don't see why I can't tell the others!" declared Desiree as she started to laugh. However, she stopped when she saw Danny's smirk. "What do you find so funny?" she asked.

"Well seeing how Tucker is still jealous of me being half ghost. I can't really blame the little coward to wish for my powers away," answered Danny as he smiled at her. "You know I could just wish for my powers back, but I won't. I like to see how this stupid town will defend itself without me fighting," he added as he started to walk away. "Have fun granting all of those wishes Desiree!" he called out as he continued home.

The next day was surprisingly quiet with no ghost attacks despite Danny losing his powers. However, in gym class Danny was discovering that he had far more energy than he did before. The class was running the track and he was able to keep up with not only Sam, but was forcing the Goth girl to run facing forward. To say Sam was shocked would be an understatement. She along with all the physically fit students was finding it hard to believe that Danny can suddenly go from bottom of fitness to star athlete. Danny completed the run and was only slightly sweating compared to before.

'I guess Jazz was right about my ghost half being the cause of me always having a hard time in gym class,' thought Danny as he remembered what his sister told him last night.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Jazz," called out Danny._

"_Yes Danny," replied Jazz._

"_I have a little problem and I need your opinion on it," requested the younger sibling._

"_What's the problem?" asked Jazz._

"_Well, apparently Desiree granted a wish that involved me losing my ghost powers," answered Danny._

"_What? Who would make that kind of wish?" asked Jazz in disbelief._

"_Apparently Tucker did," answered Danny._

"_Tucker?" repeated Jazz._

"_Yeah, but to be honest I'm not worried about that," said Danny._

"_How are you not worried?" asked Jazz in a panicked tone._

"_Because I feel heavier and a lot better," answered Danny. "I haven't felt like this since before the accident and I don't understand why," he explained._

_Jazz paused for a moment and thought about what Danny was telling her._

"_Well, it could be that because you were half ghost. You're ghost half was using up more energy than what your body can handle," Jazz theorized._

"_What do you mean?" asked Danny in confusion._

"_Well from what some paranormal scientist claim. A ghost would absorb energy from any nearby source. Kind of like how they claim that a ghost would be near them when temperatures drop thus creating cold spots. Since you are or were half ghost the closest energy source was your human half," explained Jazz._

"_You mean my ghost half was feeding off of me?" asked Danny feeling a little disturbed by that concept._

"_Sort of, but that half also gave you access to its powers. Rather than behaving like a parasite it acts in a symbiotic way. Your ghost half gets the energy needed to exist and you gain access to its ghost powers. It's beneficial for both halves," explained Jazz._

_End of Flashback_

Danny broke out of his memory by Tetslaff blowing her whistle and loud voice.

"All right everyone, fall in!" yelled the bulky woman.

The students gathered in front of her and lined up.

"In all of my years as a gym teacher in this school, I have never seen a student improve in such a short amount of time," said Tetslaff in a loud tone. "So tell me Fenton, how did you do it?" she interrogated.

Danny was silent for a while trying to think of a way to explain it without either exposing his now missing secret or make him sound like he was taking drugs. Suddenly he was hit with an idea that may just work.

"Well this morning my parents were working on a new ghost hunting invention and the stupid thing sent a shock into me. I'm guessing the shock hit something inside me and I don't know boosted my stamina and speed," Danny lied flawlessly.

Everyone was thinking about what Danny said. Due to his parents' track record in ghost hunting and inventions. There was always a chance that his parents did something that can be seen as dangerous. So the idea that they made something that could increase someone's abilities doesn't seem so farfetched. There were still rumors about how Danny's dad sucked his home into a parallel dimension.

"Hmmm, well then make sure you can still do all of that, if you whatever happened wears off," replied Tetslaff.

"Great," muttered Danny. "I'll try my best," he replied out loud.

"Good, now then class dismissed!" yelled the large bulky teacher.

The students headed towards the locker rooms to change and head for their next classes. As Danny was changing out of his gym clothes he noticed that Dash's waist was wrapped in bandages. He also noticed that the jocks were actually keeping their distance from him. Everyone had finished changing out and was leaving, but Danny was stopped by Tucker who seemed upset.

"You used your powers in gym today didn't you?" Tucker accused Danny.

"It's kind of hard to use powers I don't have anymore," replied Danny as he started to walk towards the door, but he was blocked by Tucker.

"Don't lie to me, I know you wouldn't get rid of your powers," argued Tucker.

"You're right I wouldn't, but you got rid of them anyway," said Danny as he glared at Tucker.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Tucker.

"Does 'So you have wished it, so shall it be,' ring any bells?" asked Danny.

"Yeah right, I never saw Desiree around here and I don't see how she has anything to do with this," argued Tucker.

"You don't need to see her for her to hear your wish," countered Danny.

"What makes you think she's even telling the truth?" questioned Tucker.

"She may twist a person's wish, but she doesn't lie about who makes the wish," replied Danny. "Now get out of my way or I'll move you myself," he threatened his former friend.

"Like you can really do that to your old best friend," gloated Tucker.

Danny narrowed his eyebrows at the dark skinned boy and said something that would shock him for quite some time.

"You are no friend of mine," said Danny as he pushed Tucker out of his way with one arm.

Tucker looked at Danny in surprise after he was moved away. What Danny just said to him caused Tucker to remember what Sam said to him.

_I'm sorry Tucker, but I don't feel the same way as you do._

'Damn it, why couldn't she accept my feelings for her?' Tucker mentally complained as more memories came into his mind. This time they were Danny's words to him.

_If you can't look me in the eye when you apologize, then I don't want anything to do with you._

'I looked at him in the eye this time, so why won't he just get off his high horse and just apologize to us?' Tucker mentally argued with himself.

The next few hours were filled with very little activity. Danny continued with the rest of the day with little interruptions aside from Dash sending him death glares that were countered with the smaller boy cracking his knuckles. The jock backed down easily thanks to his new found fear of Danny courtesy of his still injured stomach.

However, things were starting to take a turn for the worse as a large number of ghosts were getting ready to invade Amity Park. It was a random assortment of ghosts that didn't look too threatening. They were all waiting for a certain catalyst to signal their invasion.

Right in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal happens to be that catalyst. As known as Jack Fenton, Danny's scatterbrained father.

"Hmmm, maybe I can include a fudge dispenser into the Thrasher's components as the sixth weapon system," said Jack as he leaned onto the open button on the genetic lock for the Fenton Portal.

In an instant the army of ghosts exited the Ghost Zone without Jack's notice. As luck would have it Maddie was out grocery shopping so there was no countermeasure to the suddenly invasion, just another normal day in Fenton Works.

Sadly the normal day in Fenton Works usually means bad news for Amity Park as the ghost began to terrorize the citizens. As expected the ghost started to frighten the inhabitants as they chased after anyone brave or stupid enough to come near them. Over at Casper High, the students and faculty ran out of the school in terror. The only student not running was Danny since he was using the bathroom to relieve himself. After he washed up, he followed the large mass of living flesh out the doors. He saw Sam and Tucker looking at him as he walked towards the collection of students. Tucker walked up to him with a glare directed at him.

"So you're just going to let these ghosts roam around freely?" Tucker accused Danny.

"I would do something, but your wish incapacitated me," replied Danny in a smooth tone.

"Incapacitated? What are you talking about Danny?" asked Sam as she walked up to the two arguing boys.

"Tucker unknowingly made a wish that got rid of my ghost powers," answered Danny. "Now I'm just like everyone else. An average everyday human," he added.

Sam gasped at hearing Danny's answer. Tucker on the other hand snorted at his response.

"Yeah right, like I told you before. I didn't make any wish and Desiree was never around," argued Tucker.

"I made a stupid wish before and I never saw Desiree, but that doesn't mean she couldn't hear it," snapped Sam.

"Oh come on Sam. He's just lying because he doesn't want to fight these ghosts. Maybe he's scared," argued Tucker again.

"No, Danny would never lie about his powers and even if he was scare he would still fight," said Sam.

Before Sam and Tucker could argue further they were interrupted by a large ghost gorilla that landed in front of them and roared at the gathered students. The students screamed and ran away to avoid the ghost. One of the jocks tripped and was trampled by his peers. The gorilla ghost swung its massive right arm at Sam and Tucker, but Danny lunged forwards and pushed them away from the ghost's attack.

"Danny, you save us," gasped Sam as she got up.

"Yeah, but don't read into it. I only did it because I don't want anyone to end up like that guy," replied Danny as he pointed towards the down jock. "I may not have my powers, but I can manage just fine," he said as he ran towards the ghost.

"Danny!" yelled Sam as she tried to follow him, but was stopped by Tucker grabbing her arm.

"Sam, don't go after him. He's just trying to get you to use your feelings for him against you. I can…" started Tucker, but he was interrupted by a strong punch in the face by Sam.

"How can you say that when this is YOUR FAULT!" yelled Sam. "If you hadn't made that stupid wish to get rid of his powers we wouldn't have all of these ghosts suddenly attacking," she added in a low tone. "Were you that jealous of him to make that wish? Or were you always like this? Did Danny make you feel inferior just because he got ghost powers and you didn't?" she questioned him.

"What? No I never was…" started Tucker.

"You were, were you?" Sam cut him off. "You once said that you thought of me as more than a friend. Did you actually think that I can accept anyone who would sell me out to a ghost just because of a menu change?" she yelled.

"Sam that was a stupid mistake, I didn't mean for that to happen," explained Tucker.

"Tucker, if there is one thing I know about you. It's that you think about yourself more than others," said Sam as she ran after Danny.

Meanwhile deep inside the farthest reaches of Ghost Zone a red mass of ectoplasm was floating and taking form. The red ectoplasm let a loud roar as it flew straight for the Fenton Portal.

Back at Fenton Works Maddie ran towards the basement and found Jack. He was still working on the Fenton Anti-Ghost System Thrasher. Beside the belt were five CDs that were in a pouch.

"Jack hurry and grab the weapons! There are ghosts invading the town!" yelled Maddie.

"GHOSTS!" yelled Jack as he left the belt and CDs. "To the weapons vault!" he declared as he and his wife ran to said weapons vault and grabbed as many weapons as possible.

The Ghost Hunting couple gathered their weapons and ran into the GAV to face this invasion.

Just a few minutes after they left, someone entered house and headed towards the basement. He saw the belt and CDs on the table.

"This must be what Jack made and wanted me to test out," said the man as he grabbed the belt and CDs.

He put the belt on and placed its activation CD inside the activation system. The armor appeared in a matter of seconds. The man opened the CD player and placed in one of the CDs after removing the other one. He closed the lid and pressed play.

**Hover Legs-play track**

At that command two CD placements start to glow purple as a long flat black plate appeared on each leg. The plates have a single white cone on top next to the knees. The cone began to turn and the man found himself floating a few feet in the air.

"Whoa, this might actually work," said the mysterious man as he placed the other CDs inside his left pouch.

The armored person moved towards the stairs and dashed out of Fenton Works.

As Jack and Maddie arrived at one of the many areas the ghosts were attacking. Valerie as the Red Huntress was flying overhead using her new weapons on any ghost she came across. Sam was also helping by using the Fenton Thermos after sneaking up on a ghost bear that was terrorizing a couple of little kids. Maddie managed to find Sam and fired at some of the other ghosts from a distance. However, the older woman didn't think about the possible collateral damage from firing an Ecto-Bazooka. The ghosts were close to Sam and the beam almost hit the Goth girl. The ghost turned intangible and Sam was in the line of fire. She saw the attack coming towards her, but couldn't move. She was like a deer caught in headlights.

'Danny,' thought Sam as she braced herself for the hit.

However, she was rescued by an armored man, who dashed towards her and scooped her up and avoided the attack. Sam opened her eyes and saw a suit of silver armor with a visor covering his face.

"Danny?" asked Sam.

"Close, but no," answered the armored man.

"Who are you?" asked the confused Goth girl.

"Me? Just your garden variety human," answered the man. He set Sam down and turned to face the ghost. "You should get out of here kid," he told her.

He stood up and looked at the assembled ghosts that were facing him. The suit's sensors counted three in front and two more approaching. He flicked his wrist as he got ready to start fighting.

"Now, time for a little rampage," said the man as he used his hover legs to dash towards the ghost.

The first ghost, a giant spider lunged towards the man, but the armored human spun to his right to dodge the attack. He took out the Hover legs CD which caused the attachments to disappear. He landed on the ground with a thud as he took out another CD and inserted it into the player and pressed play.

**Scissor arm-play track**

With that command the CD placement on his right arm glow purple as a large gauntlet with a sword on the end appeared. The blade opened at the middle as the sword split in half and move like a pair of scissors. He spun around and used his new weapon on the second ghost the tried to attack him from behind. The second ghost was a Minotaur that swung its left arm at him. He caught the ghost's fist with his scissor arm and cut the fist off. Ectoplasm flew out of the ghost's severe arm like water coming out of a broken pipe as the ghostly Minotaur screamed in agony. He pulled his arm back and looked at what he just did.

"Okay that was a little over the top," commented the man as he took the CD out and replaced it.

**Stinger fist-play track**

Now his left forearm was covered by a large dagger over his hand. He looked the weapon over and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'll give this one a shot too," said the armored man as he ran towards the Minotaur and punched it right in its gut.

After the weapon made contact, he felt a way of energy as the ghost was blown a mile away from him thanks to the weapon. The third ghost was a floating mantis and instead of fighting it freaked out and flew off. Maddie saw the whole thing and ran towards the armored warrior. Sam slowly walked up her unknown savior.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Fenton Anti-Ghost System Thrasher!" yelled Maddie as she pointed her weapon.

"Now this is usually why I never come to family reunions," commented the man as he removed the visor to reveal blue eyes that are similar to Danny's. "It's been a while Maddie," he added.

"Vince?" asked Maddie in shock.

"Yeah, it's me sister," answered Vince.

"Sister?" wondered Sam.

"We're in-laws, from Jack's side of the family," answered Maddie.

"Speaking of which, where is my scatterbrained big brother?" asked Vince.

Vince got his answer when Jack was flung towards them by a ghost rhino. They also heard a car screech from behind and saw Jazz exit the vehicle with the Fenton Peeler. Jack got up and saw the armored suit and the eye behind the visor.

"VINCE!" yelled as he gave his brother a bone-crushing hug. "How's my favorite baby brother doing? I see you found the Fenton Anti-Ghost System Thrasher. How does it handle? Did you bring any fudge?" he asked as his brother tried to break free.

"Let…go…of me!" yelled Vince as he finally broke free of his 'big' brother's gripe. "Okay, in order. I'm your only brother, yes I found the crazy invention you wanted me to test out, it's a little too charged up, and no, I didn't bring any fudge," he answered.

"Uncle Vince?" called out Jazz.

"Yes that's me," answered Vince. "Now where's my nephew? And who's the other girl?" he asked.

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Danny entered the basement and was looking for the belt his dad made.

"Shit, of all the times for Dad to lose something," cursed Danny. Suddenly, he felt a strange chill that seems familiar. "What was that?" he asked as he looked for the source. He saw a red aura in front of him. The aura was changing its form and turned into a red version of him. "You're my…" he started as the red Danny nodded his head. Soon the red Danny turned into mist and entered Danny's body. Danny's body accepted the mist and turned into his ghost form with red coloring for a moment before turning blue. He smiled and flew out of Fenton Works.

Back with the Fentons and Sam, the ghosts were gathering around them. Above them the Red Huntress was being overpowered by five large eagle ghosts. One of them knocked her towards the Fentons hard. She crashed onto the ground, but luckily her suit cushioned her fall. She slowly got up and glared at the large number of ghosts, but couldn't do much because her suit wouldn't respond.

"Damn it, come on move," cursed Valerie as she tried to move.

The Fentons were out of ammo for their Ecto-Bazookas. Jazz and Sam were position behind the adults and were told not to fight. Normally Sam would argue, but agreed due to the thermos being filled up and the Fenton Peeler was out of energy. Just before the ghost got closer, one of the ghosts was hit by a black figure that performed a flying side kick.

"Well guess whose back?" taunted a familiar voice.

The assembled ghost hunters looked up and saw a black and blue figure with white hair and blue tips. He floated to the ground and faced the ghosts.

'Danny, but how?' thought Jazz.

'Did Danny get his ghost powers back?' questioned Sam.

"GHOST!" yelled Jack and Maddie.

"That ghost punk," growled Valerie.

"So that's the infamous ghost of Amity Park," said Vince.

Jack tried to get his Ecto-Bazooka to respond so he could shoot the ghost boy, but his brother knocked the weapon away.

"Vince, what was that for?" yelled Jack in anger.

"He just helped us, who gave you the right to fire at someone helping?" replied Vince.

"He's a ghost! That more than enough reason to attack him!" yelled Jack.

"That's right, in fact he's the reason these ghosts even come here!" agreed Maddie.

"From where I'm standing, he's taking responsibility for it if what you say is true," replied Vince. "Still, I doubt he's at fault since you two wrote to me about how you built a ghost portal. So I would say it's you two who are really at fault," he added.

As the three Fenton adults argued, Danny was dealing with the ghosts that decided to attack him. One of the ghosts lunged towards him, but dodged the attack and pulled out one of his hook swords. He slashed at the ghost's back with his weapon as he pulled out his second sword.

"Let's speed things up," whispered Danny as he crouched down, turned yellow and vanished from sight.

The next thing that happened was the ghosts being thrown around by an unseen force. Jazz and Sam watched in awe as slash marks were appearing on the ghosts. One of the ghosts was launched into the air with Danny just below him with his color back to blue. He caught the ghost's arms with his hook swords. The ghost tried to go intangible, but Danny did so as well. Danny started to spin into a somersault and threw the ghost towards the ground after four spins. The assembled ghosts saw what happened and freaked out and flew back towards Fenton Works.

"Wow, sometimes I forget just how strong he truly is," commented Jazz as her little brother flew off to take care of other ghosts.

"Yeah, he really is the stronger one isn't he?" agreed Sam as she started to think about it.

Off at a distance, Tucker watched the whole thing and glared at Danny.

"I knew he was lying," growled Tucker.

"Not at all child," said a sultry voice.

Tucker turned around and saw Desiree floating above him.

Author's note: Well that's all I have for this chapter. To be honest this was nothing more than a filler and an excuse to include a few things. One was Desiree who was more or less MIA throughout season 3. I introduced an OC in the form of Danny and Jazz's uncle. Don't worry he won't be a major character. He'll be more of a supporting character that helps Danny understanding his role in all of this. Another inclusion is Jack's newest invention with a very long name. It will make an appearance again with more weapons.

Another reason for this chapter is to show that Tucker resents Danny. I also threw in a little bit of Sam getting mad at Tucker too. If anyone feels that what Sam said is untrue, she was mad at Tucker for making a similar mistake that she made. For Tucker to unknowingly make that wish and refuse to believe that he is responsible was an idea I had for this chapter that may play a bigger role now that he is face to face with Desiree. I may have it where Desiree and Tucker form a temporary partnership, something a little different with him instead of him being shoved to the side.

As for Danny losing his powers being a slight good thing, well that was something I thought about when it comes to how a ghost survives in the human world that has little to no ectoplasm. I started to remember about cold spots and their relationship with ghosts. So I used the idea that Danny's ghost powers need a nearby available energy source, so Danny's human half fit the bill because he is literally close by and is an available energy source. So after the two halves were separated, the ghost half was so dependent on the human half it sought him out. Strange idea, but I like it so I went with it.

Also I like to know if anyone has any idea if the students are still freshmen or did they become sophomores after Reality Trip. I would assume they are, but they never clarified. All we got was that Paulina turned fifteen and that's not important other than to serve as a sub-plot with Desiree using the meteor shower happening on her birthday to become more powerful and freakishly bigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside Vlad's hidden laboratory under his castle Vlad Plamius was observing his latest defeat by his now confirmed enemy, Danny Phantom. After his betrayal by Danielle and his Prime clone's destruction, Vlad has finally viewed Danny as a threat. He still remembers the powerful blows the young halfa has thrown at him. Normally Vlad would write this off as him letting Danny believe he won, but the truth is that Vlad was physically beaten by Danny.

'How did that boy gain so much power?' thought Vlad as he looked at monitors that saved the recording of his defeat by Danny before his remote lab was destroyed.

Over at Fenton Works, Danny was watching TV in the living room. He was watching a show about police officers fighting zombies instead of criminals. The show as actually a comedy and Danny was enjoying every moment of it. The show ended with one cop poking a zombie's stomach and it exploded. Danny laughed before turning off the TV and got his backpack and headed towards the door.

"Hey Danny, need a ride?" offered Danny's Uncle Vince.

Contrary to popular belief, Jack and Vince are not completely a like in the slightest. Where Jack was built like a truck, Vince was more of a motorcycle. He had a slim built that matches a martial artist. He had dark slightly spiked hair that was slowly graying, but it was barely noticeable. If nobody knew Jack was Danny's dad they would assume Vince was Danny's actual father. The older man was wearing a gray shirt with a black jacket over it. He had blue jeans and desert colored combat boots. In his right hand was a motorcycle helmet.

"Sure Uncle Vince," replied Danny.

Vince tossed the helmet to Danny who caught it and walked outside with his uncle. They headed towards a red Ducati 916 that was in front of the GAV. Danny got behind his uncle as Vince revved up his bike and sped off to Danny's school. The two arrived at the school in about seven minutes due to Vince moving fast and no cops were around. Of course he was also passing the larger cars as he sped through. Another thing that sets Vince apart from his older brother is that Vince is actually good at driving a vehicle.

A lot of the students were surprised to see a motorcycle stop in front of the school. They were especially surprised to see Danny getting off said motorcycle and taking off the helmet. He gave the helmet to his uncle who put the helmet on and headed off. Danny headed towards the double doors and went to his locker. He opened his locker and put his bag in and grabbed a couple of his books and a notebook before closing it again.

A few seconds later, Danny was in Lancer's class for another 'fun filled' day of English with the very out of shape teacher. To occupy himself, Danny was drawing a picture of a Tyrannosaurus eating Paulina on his notebook. Since his time dating Valerie, Danny has lost complete interest in Paulina. He began to see her as what Sam had called her, a shallow puddle that was impossible to drown in. However, after finding the ghost club 'Dead-Lite' the young hybrid found himself becoming more interested in the female ghosts, especially one that he is now dating.

_Flashback_

_After his parents, sister, and uncle went to bed. Danny waited for a couple of hours before heading into the basement. He opened the portal and jumped in to enter the Ghost Zone. He turned into his ghost form and flew towards the west of the Badlands. Once he reached the border of the Badlands, he turned yellow and moved too fast for any to see him. About two minutes Danny arrived at his destination, Dead-Lite._

_The club looked like most nightclubs, only it was floating in the middle of nowhere with no rock used as a foundation for the building. The club had a large glowing sign that says Dead-Lite on top. Loud music was being played inside and silhouettes of ghosts can be seen inside dancing. Danny floated through the door and entered the club._

_Once inside Danny was bombarded with loud music saw a large number of ghost teens dancing. Danny floated towards a table and sat down. He was listening to the music and enjoying himself. He felt a tap on his left shoulder and looked at the source and was stunned._

_Right in front of him was a ghost girl and she was quite beautiful. She was slightly shorter than Danny with short choppy silver hair and faded blue skin. She had the slim built of a runner with small C cup breast cover with a green T-shirt. Over her shirt was a thin black hooded jacket. She had blue cargo pants and white sneakers. She was floating in the air with a smile on her face. She looked at Danny were her slightly glowing orange eyes._

"_Hey there, haven't seen you around before," said the ghost girl._

"_Oh, well I come here usually on Thursdays, but I was bored and decided to come tonight," explained Danny. "I'm Danny by the way, and you are?" he introduced himself._

"_My name's Janelle," replied Janelle. "Say Danny, want to dance?" she asked._

"_I would love to," smiled Danny as he took Janelle's hand as they floated to the Dance floor._

_End of Flashback_

Danny smiled at that memory because he and Janelle really hit it off nicely. She was a laid back girl who was interested in having fun. Compared to the girls he dated before, Danny really liked Janelle and asked her out after their dance. As the minutes past, Danny noticed that his ghost sense went off again. At first he tried to ignore it, but he noticed a note that appeared on his drawing.

_Meet me above your school in a few minutes; I'll be in the air. Janelle._

Danny was surprised to find out that Janelle was here in the human world and wanted to talk to him. Luckily the school bell rang and the students started to pour out of their classes. Danny headed into the bathroom and changed into his ghost form. He turned intangible and flew out of the school and was on the roof top. He looked up and saw Janelle floating above him and smiling.

"Hey there beautiful," greeted Danny. "What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh nobody, but me," replied Janelle. "So I was wondering if you would show a lady around town?" she suggested.

"Why not, I would be honored to show such a lovely lady the sights," flirted Danny as he floated towards her.

The two ghost teens smiled at each other and flew towards the Amity Park mall. They looked at all the stuff while invisible. They amused themselves by picking out clothes and trying them on while people were around. The people saw the clothes come off the racks and started to form around unseen bodies. The shoppers screamed and ran off in terror as the two ghost teens laughed in childish delight. The two of them left and headed towards the movie theater and floated inside. Normally, Danny wouldn't do this or the prank he and Janelle did, but today he wanted to be mischievous like many other teenage ghosts.

It turned out that many young newly formed ghosts actually learn about their powers through pranks. Janelle told him how when she discovered that she was a ghost, she was at first scared, but after trying out a few harmless pranks such as misplacing items after they were placed that she enjoyed being a ghost. She later on in her existence discovered that her element connection is wind after she blew a person's car over about two years ago in her hometown before deciding to stay in the Ghost Zone.

The two of them decided to sneak into a room and watch a horror movie. The two of them were enjoying the movie and surprisingly freaked out during some frightening scenes. They laughed together after realizing what fools they were to freak out over a movie. It was no surprise that their laughter caused the other humans watching the movie to get angry and tried to silence whoever was laughing. This struck Janelle with an idea as she whispered into Danny's ear.

"Hey Danny I have an idea," whispered Janelle as she leaned towards him.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Danny.

Janelle whispered her idea to Danny who was smiling at the idea. The two nodded their heads in agreement and went to work. Janelle started to build up some air in the area and move the air around the people. The humans in the room were starting to wonder about the wind as it slowly picked up.

"What's going on here?" asked one person as he tried to stop his drink from spilling.

"Look!" yelled a woman as she pointed towards the screen.

In front of the screen was a faint green glow that moved from right to left and then up and down. The glow started to do figure eights and suddenly the glow started to get larger. The people were starting to get nervous as the glow started to form a head of a dark haired boy. The flesh started to melt off the boy's face and drip onto the floor. Some of the melted flesh landed on a few people who were freaking out. Suddenly, the eyes were sucked into the blood soaked skull. The people were starting to get out of their seats and ran towards the doors. Sadly, the doors were held shut and the locks were not in place. The floating skull headed towards the people as they screamed in terror. Suddenly, the skull stopped in front of them and did a sickening smile despite having no flesh.

"Hi there," greeted the skull in a distorted voice.

The people screamed in terror as they all finally managed to get out of the dark room and ran out of the theater. The skull vanished and was replaced with Danny who was laughing childishly. Soon enough Janelle appeared and was laughing too. The two ghost teens flew out of the theater and headed off to have some more fun.

After about two hours of goofing around, Danny and Janelle returned to the top of the school. Danny turned intangible and entered the school with Janelle following. Janelle looked around the halls and was surprised to see a jock stuff a nerd into a locker. What really shocked her was how one teacher watched it happen and did nothing. She turned to see Danny who shook his head and lead her to a janitor's closet. The two entered the closet and started to talk.

"Does this always happen in this school?" she asked Danny.

"Yeah, a while ago I used to always be stuffed in the lockers and humiliated on a daily basis," answered Danny.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop it from happening?" asked Janelle.

"When I was friends with this girl named Sam, she would constantly try to get me to do the right thing and let the bullies have their way," answered Danny.

"That's messed up, even to a ghost," commented Janelle.

"Yeah, but I think she only wanted me to ignore them because I have the power to not only get back at them, but to choke the life out of them," replied Danny deep in thought. "But now days I just beat the crap out of them in human form outside of school grounds. So I don't have a problem with them at all," he added.

Later, Janelle headed back into the Ghost Zone while Danny served detention for skipping most of his classes. About an hour later he left the classroom that was used for detention and headed to the double doors. He saw his uncle waiting for him on his motorcycle. A few of the jocks and a few cheerleaders led by Dash and Paulina were also outside and saw Danny. They surrounded Danny in front of the school just when one of the teachers was stopped and looked at what was about to happen.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Fen-ton of fun?" joked as expected Dash. His so-called joke got his group to laugh at Danny.

"You're not big on giving up are you Dash?" sighed Danny as he looked behind him and saw a teacher watching him.

"Now why would I give up on my favorite punching bag?" questioned Dash as two of the jocks got closer to Danny.

"Maybe it's because this punching bag has been kicking your ass for the past few months?" retorted Danny causing a few of the cheerleaders to laugh.

"That's it!" yelled Dash.

The two jocks that were next to Danny grabbed his arms.

"Shit," cursed Danny.

"Hold him tight," ordered Dash as he got ready to throw a punch.

Danny saw the punch coming and jumped slightly. He did a double kick into Dash's chest which caused the blonde bully to fall on his back. The two jocks let go of Danny and backed away slightly.

"Mr. Fenton!" yelled the teacher. "What have you done to Mr. Baxter?" demanded the teacher.

"I think the question is what were you doing letting my nephew get picked on by these little dirt-bags?" retorted Vince as he walked up to the teacher.

"Dirt-bags?" repeated the teacher in offense to Vince's claim. "What are you talking about and who are you?" he asked as his temper slowly rose.

"Vincent Fenton, Danny Fenton's uncle and from where I was watching these brats were ganging up on Danny and he defended himself. You on the other hand were watching the whole thing and only reacted after my nephew kicked this piece of crap," explained Vince as he grabbed Dash by his arm and slightly twisted it.

"Hey let me go!" whined Dash.

"Let you go? After what you tried to do to my nephew?" questioned Vince as he glared at Dash. "If I anything I should be thinking of how to rip your skull out of your worthless stomach," he threatened.

"I wasn't going to hurt him. We were just playing around," lied Dash as he felt Vince apply some pressure onto his arm. He whimpered like the beaten dog that he truly is. "Right everyone?" he said to his group hoping for some support.

"Excuse me if I don't believe any of that bullshit coming out of your mouth," replied Vince. "Danny, has this been going on for a while now?" he asked his nephew.

"Since the start of my freshmen year and as expected none of the teachers do anything to stop it," answered Danny. "In fact I think it's because Dash and his friends are members of the football team. They are exempt from any form of punishment and the victims usually get screwed over instead," he added as he pretend to think about it.

Vince looked at the teacher who was looking at anything, but Vince's face.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to ask the students who have been victimized to see if it's all true," said Vince as he let go of Dash. "If I found out that what Danny says is true then I will do something about this," he added as he and Danny left the school.

The next couple of hours Vince and Danny were heading towards the homes of many of Casper High's students. Vince talked to the parents of the victims while Danny tried to convince his 'peers' into admitting to what has been going on. Surprisingly, all of the students agreed and told what has happened to them during their freshmen year and what has happened recently. The parents were horrified to find out that their children were harmed and not once were they given retribution. The parents agreed to a lawsuit on the school for allowing such actions to continue.

Little did Vince or Danny know they were being watched by a small robotic bug that vaguely resembled a certain ghost hybrid.

Back in Vlad's lab he watched as Danny and his uncle headed towards the Manson's home. Vlad has been aware that Danny has usually been the victim of bullies, but he was surprised that Jack's brother would get himself involved.

"This could complicate things," muttered Vlad as he watched Sam opened her door to see Danny and Vince. "However, since Jack's brother is quite protective of his family. He may have just given me the opportunity to observe Daniel and find out where he gained so much power," he reasoned as he watched Vince start to talk to the Manson couple.

Back with Danny and his Uncle Vince, the two male Fentons were standing in front of Jeremy and Pamela Manson with their daughter beside them. Vince's eyes moved from the Goth girl to her parents and vice versa. He turned to look at his nephew in confusion. Danny looked at his uncle and wondered what he was thinking at the moment.

"Uh Danny," said Vince as he looked at the Manson family again.

"Yeah Uncle Vince," replied Danny.

"Is this girl adopted?" asked the older Fenton unaware that he just offended the Manson couple. "Because I don't see any resemblance between them at all," he added.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" demanded Jeremy.

"Oh right, I'm Vincent Fenton and I…" started Vince only to get the door slammed at his face.

"That went well," commented Danny.

"Well I never liked rich people anyway," stated Vince as he started to turn around. "They're nothing, but a bunch of greedy, self-centered, egotistical, assholes that lose sight of what really matters in life," he added as he and Danny headed back towards his motorcycle.

"Sounds like you had a lot of run ins with these type of people," commented Danny.

"Sadly, yes and it never gets easy because so long as they have money, they can get away with almost anything," explained Vince.

"Danny wait!" yelled Sam as she and her grandmother left the house. The two of them caught up with the Fentons just in time. "Mr. Fenton, this is my grandmother and she's the one who really own our house," she said to Vince.

"Hello young man, my name is Ida," greeted the eldest Manson. "How may I be of assistance?" she asked.

"Well Mrs. Manson, uh… Senor?" started Vince.

"Please call me Ida," said Ida.

"Okay then, well I've actually came to your home with my nephew after seeing him get ganged up on by several students in his school. There was also a teacher who was watching, but he didn't do anything to stop them. However, when Danny fought back the teacher was suddenly interested in getting him in trouble for defending himself. Danny has told me that this has been going on for quite some time and it has also happened to other students," explained Vince.

"Oh dear," replied Ida.

"Yes and Danny gave me a list of students who have been subject to bullying and I believe one name may catch your interest," said Vince as he gave Ida the list.

Ida and Sam looked at said list and found Sam's name on it as well. Ida gasped and looked at her granddaughter. Sam looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with her grandmother and Danny. Danny looked at Sam and felt bad for bringing her into this. Vince looked at Danny and then at Sam and was somewhat confused by their actions.

"Bubeleh, why didn't you tell this was going on?" asked Ida.

"Bubeleh?" repeated Vince in wonder.

"Sam's family is Jewish," answered Danny.

"Oh, just wondering," replied Vince.

"Grandma, I didn't tell you about my recent problems with school because they're not that important," said Sam.

"Sam, bullying is important," said Vince.

"Huh? Did you just call me 'Sam' just now?" asked Sam.

"Well yeah that is your name isn't it?" asked Vince.

"Yes, it's just that not that many adults call me that," said Sam.

"That's because Uncle Vince is very informal with people and prefers to call people by what they want to be called by," explained Danny.

"Young man, what can I do to help?" asked Ida.

"Well I've managed to get several parents to agree to sue the school for allowing these actions to happen and I'm hoping you would be interested in helping," explained Vince.

"Of course I'll help in fact I believe I know of someone who would be interested in taking this case," agreed Ida.

"That would be great Ida, thank you for your support," said Vince as he and Danny headed towards his bike again.

Ida waved them off while Sam looked at Danny with a slightly sad expression on her face.

'No, I'm not ready to talk to him. Not until I can prove that I'm not how I used to be. Danny deserves a person who won't go behind his back. I promise you Danny that I'll never do that to you again,' Sam mentally declared to herself as she watched Danny ride off on his Uncle's motorcycle.

Sam started looking at the ground remembering what Vince was talking about. Ever since she, Danny, and Tucker lost their friendship Sam has actually experienced a small amount of bullying herself. It wasn't anything big, generally a lot of girls talked about her behind her back. The talks were about how she screwed up big time with her friends especially with Danny. A few girls talked about how despite being at the bottom of the social ladder, Danny is a very sweet guy to almost everyone before and even when he isn't ramming Dash's head into the pavement. To make it worst for her, Paulina's satellite, Star mentioned that she would love to have a guy like Danny around if she was feeling down because he would help out.

It didn't help much for her since many girls talk about how she is would never survive school without Danny or Tucker, especially Danny. To make it worst for Sam is that what they say is true because she never bothered to try to make friends with anyone else after losing Danny. She was a little upset about losing Tucker too, but she was only friends with him because of Danny. The two of them may be opposites in many ways, but she was still sad about breaking off her friendship with him too. However, she doesn't regret rejecting her when he asked her out. Despite the old saying of opposites attract, the truth is that Sam could barely tolerate him at times especially now thanks to his moronic wish that led to several ghosts attacking the town. Still, she does miss having him as a friend, but nothing beyond that.

Ida looked at her granddaughter and sighed knowing what she was thinking about, or rather who was thinking about.

"Bubeleh, if you want to fix your relationship with Danny. You need to swallow your pride and apologize," said Ida causing Sam to snap back into the living world.

"But Grandma, after what I've done. How can I possibly expect Danny to forgive me?" complained Sam.

"Sam, sometimes forgiveness can be achieved only when one admits that she was wrong," said Ida.

"She?" said Sam. "Grandma, do you mean that you…" started Sam as she started to get worried.

"Yes Dearie, I know how you spied on Danny when he was going out with the one girl," interrupted Sam's grandmother. "I did the same thing with an old friend of mine and it cost me our friendship," she explained.

"You spied on one of your friends?" repeated Sam. "Did she forgive you?" she asked.

"He didn't and sadly he never wanted to speak to me ever again because I wouldn't admit that I was wrong. I wasn't even invited to his funeral," answered Ida. "Please don't make the same mistake I did Sam. Despite how independent you believe yourself to be, you'll never survive without someone reach out to when you fall," advised Ida as she headed back inside the mansion.

**Author's note: Not much action in this one, but it does give a little insight into Vince. Still there won't be a whole lot about him to make him be seen as a broken or replacement character like most OCs. Then again if you looked at my first fan fiction, Naruto: Bad Blood you would see several original characters and about 95 percent of them end up killed before they get any real character development. Since this is an M-rated story and given my track record of killing original characters, chances are he may end up dead at some point unless I like him enough to spare his life.**

**Also the ghost girl Janelle serves a purpose in the story. She for the moment plays out as Danny's romantic interest due to the fact that Danny is not only a teenager. He is also a ghost teenager, so he would find himself interested in the opposite sex of his ghost half of the species. I know some fans aren't exactly fond of an original female character paired with the main male character, but don't worry she is basically a female ghost friend in a flirting/drinking buddy relationship with Danny. Yes, Danny is pretty much dating her, but it won't last for one reason or another. I started to think about Sam dating others, but with how I set her up she would most likely not because she is focused on fixing herself as a better person.**

**The dialogue between Sam and her grandmother was something I threw in for the sake of finishing the chapter off with a meaningful conversation of the older generation advising the younger generation to take responsibility for what you have done. Some DP fans complain how Sam seems to be immune of repercussions for her actions. I'm on the fence on that because there are times where she seems to get off with no backlash. So I figured that since the only adult she would most likely listen to is her grandmother. I decided that the eldest of the Manson family has done something similar to what Sam did during 'Flirting with Disaster.' Hopefully, I got it done right to help Sam change for the better and become a more relatable character. I know a lot of us have made mistakes and would like to fix them or change ourselves so we won't make the same mistakes again.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the night, but that didn't stop Johnny from causing some trouble in Amity Park. The ghost biker was actually attacking Danny while riding up a building. He fired a ghost ray at Danny, but the ghost teen dodged the attack. Danny shot a beam back at Johnny, but missed him. The young hybrid was also flying backwards and wasn't paying attention to what's behind him.

"So Johnny, decided to go solo tonight?" commented Danny. "I haven't seen Shadow around," he added.

Without Danny noticing, Shadow appeared behind him and wrapped himself around the ghost hybrid. Danny struggled to break free as Johnny sped closer to Danny. Danny saw the ghost biker and opened his mouth. Ectoplasm started to appear within his mouth much to Johnny's surprise. Danny fired the ghost ray towards Johnny, who was too slow to react to the surprise attack. The attack knocked Johnny off his bike and tumbled down the side of the building along with his bike following him. Danny started to generate more ectoplasm and used it to blast himself free from Shadow.

Shadow exploded into pieces thanks to Danny's attack. Danny looked down at the ground as Johnny started to fly up towards him. Danny tilted his head back as Johnny flew passed him towards the top of the building. Danny followed slowly and grabbed his hook swords, ready to get up close and personal with Johnny. He found Johnny with his bike on the rooftop as Shadow slowly joined his master.

"So exactly why are you here Johnny?" asked Danny. "And it better be matter of un-life or permanent death. Or I can arrange those odds," he added as a threat while drawing his swords.

"Relax kid, Kitty and I had a little spat so I needed to blow some steam," explained Johnny. "What do you and the gloomy girl do when you have a lovers quarrel?" he asked.

"You do realize that I'm not even friends with Sam or Tucker anymore right?" asked Danny as he sheathed his swords.

"Seriously?" asked Johnny in shock.

"Yeah, she and I can't seem to trust each other anymore and Tucker doesn't like being put in my shadow so to speak," answered Danny.

"What happened?" asked Johnny as he offered Danny a spot to sit over by the ledge of the building.

The two ghost males sat on the ledge and looked at the town.

"Well, our argument started after I was spying on her and this guy…" started Danny.

"Wait, you spied on her?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah I did, but I was suspicious of the guy for the wrong reason. I though he was a member of the Guys in White. But it turns out that he was just some womanizer who was just trying to score with Sam. To be honest I was jealous, but I was more paranoid because the Jackasses in White were suddenly better equipped with ghost mimicking weapons," explained Danny.

"Those dorks got ghost mimicking weapons?" repeated Johnny sounding worried.

"Yeah, but luckily they haven't been doing much after I nearly killed two of their agents," replied Danny.

"Wait, you actually hurt two humans?" asked Johnny in disbelief. "Aren't you the one who usually defends these flesh-bags?" he questioned.

"I was pissed okay," retorted Danny. "What do you expect? I'm still a kid, I let my anger get the better of me," he added as he looked down.

"Do you regret it?" asked Johnny.

"The funny thing is I don't regret what I did to the Geeks in White," answered Danny. "I actually enjoyed it and ever since I've been more into just fighting rather than protecting anyone," he explained.

"So you quit the whole superhero gig?" asked the blonde ghost.

"Depends on whose point of view," replied Danny as he stood up. "Well I got to get going. It was actually nice talking to you Johnny. You know after kicking your ass," he said as he floated into the air.

"Yeah, for you maybe," said Johnny as he hopped onto his bike. "Say kid, you do plan on getting back with your friends right?" he asked as he looked at the hybrid.

"Who knows, maybe someday," answered Danny as he flew off towards his home.

"Kid's got some nice swords," whispered Johnny as he flew back into the Ghost Zone.

The next day was a generally normal Friday for Danny. His parents were talking to his uncle about the effects the F.A.S.T (Fenton Anti-Ghost System Thrasher) had on him. Jazz was either reading a psychology book or heading to school. Danny would either get a ride to school from his uncle or chose to skateboard to school after spending a weekend with his uncle skateboarding. He put up with the classes and luckily there were no ghosts attacking that actively sought Danny out.

The school day ended with no trouble for Danny as he skated towards his house. He got into a short one-sided fight with Dash outside of school grounds that ended with Dash flipped towards a stop sign. He arrived at his house about fifteen minutes later and saw his dad and uncle packing the GAV. He got off his board and walked by them.

"Hey Dad, hey Uncle Vince, going on trip?" asked Danny.

"Sure are son and it's going to be great," declared Jack as he tossed a large bag towards his brother.

"Well, be sure to call us when you get there," said Danny as he walked towards the door.

"But Danny, this is a special trip with me and a good friend," said Jack.

"Oh, Hamato Raphael?" joked Danny.

"Who?" asked Jack. "No son, with you," he said after a second of wondering who this Hamato Raphael was.

Danny had a shocked expression on his face before he fainted.

"Danny!" yelled Vince as he rushed towards his nephew.

Danny slowly regained his consciousness to see his family looking over him. His Mom was to his right, Jazz to his left, his uncle looking at him upside down from Danny's point of view, and his dad waving his hand in front of him.

"Danny-boy how many fingers am I holding?" asked Jack as he continued to wave his hand.

Danny grabbed his dad's hand and look at it closely.

"Twenty-seven," answered Danny as he passed out again.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz looked at each other in confusion. Vince looked at his brother who was holding out three fingers.

"Eh… Close enough," said Vince as he broke the silence and lifted his nephew off the ground. "Wow Danny's really light," he commented as he looked at his brother and sister in law. "You two better hope for you sake that Danny is just a light eater," he muttered as he took the boy into the house.

Over at Tucker's room, the techno-geek was typing on his computer. Ever since Desiree told him about his unexpected wish, Tucker had started to think of a way to get back at Danny and show the hybrid that he was the better man. As he types Desiree phased into his room and floated behind him. Tucker stopped typing and turned to face her.

"So child, have finally decided on your wish?" asked Desiree.

"Actually, yes I have," replied Tucker as he looked at a picture of him along with Danny and Sam. "I wish for the power to cancel out Danny Phantom's powers," he declared.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," chanted Desiree as she did her magic.

Tucker closed his eyes as Desiree's magic started to affect him. He felt a slight tingling sensation, but it ended as soon as it came. He looked himself over and saw no change in his appearance.

"What, that's it?" commented Tucker in annoyance. "No fancy glow?" he questioned.

"That is because the ghost child is not around us for your new power to take in effect," replied Desiree as she floated closer to Tucker. "But I would not worry. Your power will be enough to defeat him," she whispered into Tucker's ear as she caressed his cheek with her right hand.

Tucker felt tightness in his boxers as Desiree continued to move her ghostly green hand over his face. Desiree noticed and smirked as she continued to play with Tucker.

Over in Clockwork's domain, the ancient and ever knowing Ghost of Time was observing the events that have unfolded on Earth.

"As much as I wish for things to go in the preferred direction, this one proves to be much more productive and helpful for young Daniel and his friends," said Clockwork as he watched Danny try to talk his dad out of taking him fishing.

Over on his table he heard a certain thermos rattle. He turned to see it gain more dents as its occupant continued to struggle to break free.

"I can see that you're anxious to get out Daniel, but do not fret. For soon, you will get your chance and hopefully you will make the right one as well," Clockwork told the thermos's occupant as it continued to rattle.

Back with Danny and his family, things were going about as normal as one can expect from the Fenton family. Danny and his dad got up relatively early the next day for their father/son bonding fishing trip. Vince was finishing up the packing for his brother and nephew with Jack talking to his wife. Jazz was assuring Danny that she can handle any ghost problems with Sam and Tucker despite the simple fact that Danny is no longer friends with them. After talking to his sister, Danny headed towards his uncle to beg him to come and save him from any level of embarrassment.

"Sorry Danny, I can't help with this," apologized Vince as he shut the door of the GAV.

"Why not?" complained Danny.

"Because a father and son fishing trip is supposed to be a meaningful experience," replied Vince. "And I never want to go through that Hell ever again," he added as he started to walk back to the house.

"Bad experience?" questioned Danny.

"Let's just say that after going fishing with your Grandpa and your dad, I have vowed that all Octopi are to be killed on sight," answered Vince.

"Octopi?" repeated Danny as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, when I was your age your Grandpa took your dad and me fishing out in the Gulf of Mexico," said Vince. "That was a dark day," he muttered with dread in his voice. "Besides I actually have something to take care of out of town and I should be back by the time you two get back," he added as he went into the house to get his keys.

"Climb aboard Danny-boy!" yelled Jack from the driver seat. "We got to get moving if we want a good spot over at good old Lake Eerie," he declared.

"Lake what?" asked Danny as he climbed into the GAV.

He didn't get his answer because as soon as he sat down Jack floored it and sped off towards Lake Eerie. Maddie and Jazz waved goodbye to the Jack and Danny as the GAV got farther and farther away.

"Finally!" cheered Maddie as she ran towards the house.

Vince exited out of the house right after Maddie entered. He looked at his sister in law in confusion and walked towards his niece.

"Should I be worried about something?" asked Vince.

"No, I think Mom is just happy to finally be able to invent her own machines rather than fix Dad's inventions," answered Jazz. "Where are you going Uncle Vince?" she asked.

"Oh me, I have a couple of things I need to take care of outside of town," answered Jazz's uncle as he hopped on his motorcycle. "I should be back by the time your dad and Danny do," he said as he revved up his bike and took off.

Over at the Manson mansion, Sam was in her room thinking over what her grandmother told her. She tried to think of a way to apologize to Danny and decided to write down what she wants to say to him. She pulled a piece of paper and a pen from her backpack, and then she headed towards her desk. She started to write after thinking of the words she wanted to say. After about fifteen minutes of writing, Sam put her pen down and looked over her paper. There were lines crossing out several words, but Sam was happy with how it looks.

'It may not look nice, but it's a start,' thought Sam as she got up from her chair and headed out of her room.

Sam went down the stairs and headed for the front door to leave the mansion. She spotted her parents in the den watching their favorite show 'Extreme Nanny Makeover' again. She didn't bother to make her presence known and just opened the door to leave.

'I can't believe I never noticed how much I acted like them,' thought Sam as she continued to walk. 'No wonder Danny called me a hypocrite. They tell me to treat others in a proper manner, but they treat Danny's family like crap,' she mentally ranted as she continued to walk. 'I try to become the opposite of them because of how they act, but in the end I was no better,' she admitted to herself. 'I talk about not judging others and doing the right thing, but I judged my classmates without even getting to really know any of them,' she added.

As Sam was mentally ranting to herself, she bumped into Jazz who was going out for a walk. The two fell onto the ground and landed on their butts. Sam was rubbing her sore rear while Jazz picked herself back up also rubbing her butt. She saw that she collided with Sam and stretched out her right hand to her.

"Need a hand Sam?" asked Jazz.

The Goth girl looked at the older girl and then towards her out stretched hand. She nodded her head, grabbed Jazz's hand and was pulled up onto her feet.

"Thanks," said Sam in a soft tone as she started to walk again.

"Sam wait," Jazz called out. "Danny is out fishing with Dad," she said.

Sam stopped after hearing what Jazz said to her.

"Danny's fishing?" repeated Sam. "How long will he be gone?" she asked.

"They should be back by tonight," answered Jazz. "I promised him that the two of us and Tucker will make sure that no ghost will attack while he is away," she explained.

"But Jazz, Danny doesn't want anything to do with Tucker and me," stated Sam.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Danny still thinks of you two as friends," assured Jazz.

Meanwhile, Danny and his Jack are in the middle of a lake, in the middle of a forest filled with dead trees and eerie fog. Jack was facing the bow while Danny was facing the stern of their tiny boat.

"Ah… Lake Eerie, with two 'E's," announced Jack with a smile. "So what do you think Danny?" he asked his son.

"Creep, also with two 'E's," replied Danny in an upset tone.

The two fish in silence for quite some time after that little conversation. Jack was trying to think something to talk about. He pulled out a small book titled _Father/Son Relationship for Stupids_ and started looking through it.

"So how's that… uh… monkey?" asked Jack sort of.

"What monkey?" replied Danny in confusion.

"You know that… uh…" started Jack before he went back to reading his book. "Let's see, strike up a conversation about your son's social life such as relationships with friends," he read quietly.

"Dad, are you reading a guide book?" asked Danny.

"What, no what gave you that idea?" lied Jack as he tossed the book into the lake. "How are things with you and that Sam girl?" he asked saving himself from embarrassment.

Danny felt a jolt of surprise after hearing his Dad ask that question.

"What?" asked Danny as he tried to focus on the water.

"You know that gloomy girl you like, like," explained Jack.

Danny blushed a bit after hearing that as he looked at the water for a moment.

'Why am I blushing? I'm not friends with her and I'm with Janelle. Shouldn't I be happy without Sam in my life and with Janelle? Sam was part of the reason why I can't be an astronaut or even a normal human. So why do I feel like I can't breathe without her around?' thought Danny.

"Danny, you okay son?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad," replied Danny.

"Okay then, but you didn't answer my question," said Jack.

"Well, I really don't know what to say to that question," answered Danny. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see," he added.

"Oh," replied Jack as he looked at his line.

"Hey Dad," called out Danny.

"Yes Danny?" replied Jack.

"Why do you and Mom hate ghosts so much?" asked Danny.

"Well son, it's because all ghosts are capable of is destruction. They have lost what it means to be human and can no longer be seen as humans because they will only feed their own selfish desires. In fact our ancestor John Fenton-Nightingale changed his old occupation from Witch hunter to Ghost hunter during the Salem Witch trials. Since then the Fenton Family has become dedicated Ghost hunters," explained Jack. "Sadly, your Uncle doesn't share the family honor because he foolishly believed that ghosts are capable of feeling emotions. It's a shame really, my own brother is the black sheep of the Fenton family," he added.

"Black sheep huh?" whispered Danny. 'More like the other way around,' thought the youngest of the Fenton men.

The two of them continued to fish in silence in the middle of Lake Eerie. About a minute later Danny caught something, it was the book his dad threw into the lake.

Back at Amity Park, Jazz and Sam were walking in the park keeping an eye out for any possible ghost activities. Well, that's what Jazz says, but in truth Jazz was trying to help Sam open up and talk about what happened to cause her, Danny, and Tucker to split up. At times she believed the three of them would have grown apart when they got to college. She figured that eventually the three of them would have joined up with the stereotypical cliques that they seem to have fit.

Sam was a Goth and despite being titled as 'Casper High's Token Goth' she was not the only Goth in Casper High. She was only the most outspoken Goth in their school. However, despite her preference to horror and supernatural stuff, Sam doesn't really behave like most Goths because she loves all forms of life and expressing her opinion. Most of that love is directed towards nature, which explains her desire to protect nature against human progress. Most Goths stereotypically could care less about anything that happens around them, due to not being interested conflict. Generally Goths favor being individuals, tolerance for diversity, and mildly cynicism, Sam on the other hand tends act more as an Activist which contradicts the generally known ideology of Goths. However, Jazz does not blame Sam for acting like this ever since she and Danny met. She believes it is Sam's parents who are at fault because they focus more on their social standing or morals as they claimed in Amity Park rather than teach Sam how to respect others' opinions instead of trying to get others to think one way. So it was no surprise that Sam acted the way she does.

Tucker, who based on appearance and focus on technology, would be established as a nerd. Specifically a techno-geek as many would call him. Where Sam favors nature, Tucker champions human progress and technology. Danny once told her how when Tucker tried to run for school president, his campaign was about 'victory through technology and the triumph of machine over man' and Danny was right about it being creepy. Danny even told her about how Tucker once gained ghost powers by Desiree and basically abused those powers for his own pleasures. Jazz started to think that Tucker may have an inferiority complex and desires to compensate his short comings. Outside that major flaw, Tucker constantly flirts with nearly every girl in school and has been shot down every time.

The toughest one to classify would be Danny. His peers call him a loser just because Danny doesn't fit in the many cliques of high school. Danny at the beginning tried to fit into a clique, the A-list because he wanted to find his place, but he was always insulted and was once the victim of the clique he wanted to join. Luckily, her little brother always knew who would accept him despite his mistakes. There were times that Jazz believed that Sam and Tucker would abandon Danny during one of his mistakes, but they didn't because they were friends and loyal to each other. But now, Danny has changed dramatically facing things violently as evident with his bouts with Dash Baxter. Also because he is half ghost, Danny would at times feel less human and wants to once again find his place. He tried to be a hero and did a good job, but now he just wants to fight and seems to embrace his status as a hybrid. Luckily, he doesn't use his powers for personal gain like Vlad Masters or Tucker during his short time as a ghost.

Three kids that are unlikely friends and their friendship lasted amazingly long before it was destroyed. Danny wouldn't talk about the reason, so it's no surprise that Sam would be tight lipped about what happened. Still, that wasn't going to stop Jazz from trying to get either of them to talk.

"So Sam," started Jazz. "How are things going for you now days?" she asked the Goth girl.

"Not too bad," answered Sam as they continued to walk forward.

"I've noticed that you haven't been talking about animal rights in school or talked back at Paulina," said Jazz.

"So?" replied Sam. "It's not like I can change anyone's opinion about respecting nature or getting Paulina to stop thinking about her own wants instead of others," she added.

"So you're just giving up on the world?" asked the older girl.

"Why not, it not like I have any real power to change things," griped Sam as she looked down on the grass. "I used to think that I was right about what I was standing up for, but now I can't even tell what's right anymore," she admitted.

"This is really about what happened between you and Danny isn't it," said Jazz. What she said wasn't a question it was a statement.

"So what if it is?" retorted Sam.

"Can you at least tell what happened?" asked Jazz. "I tried asking Danny, but he won't tell me," she added.

"That's between him and me," said Sam.

"What about Tucker?" asked the older girl.

Sam paused for a moment thinking about Tucker. She remembered how he was usually the jokester of the group, but now he was holding a grudge against Danny and her. She started to remember when their friendship finally broke off.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Sam, you got to shake this off," said Tucker as he watched his friend skulk during lunch._

"_No Tucker I can't," said Sam as she played with her salad._

"_Come on, it was just one argument," said Tucker. "Chances are Danny will get over his anger and will come back begging for us to take him back. Just like before," he added._

"_Danny never begged!" yelled Sam in anger._

"_Sam how many times has Danny tried to go off and try to join Dash and Paulina's group?" asked Tucker. "I have never done that to you Sam and I would never do it," he added._

_Sam looked up at Tucker in disbelief and doubt. She knew that Danny has done that, but he always came back because he feels bad about doing what he did. Tucker on the other hand, he actually has betrayed her and Danny. During the incident with Hotep-Ra he actually tried to rule everyone and used her and their peers as slaves and had Danny fight for his life. Even though she and Danny apologized to Tucker, he let his ego get the better of him after saving the day by using his Sphinx against the mummy ghost._

"_I seriously doubt that Tucker," replied Sam._

"_I'm serious Sam, I would never leave you. Come on how about after school we'll go see a movie my treat," said Tucker._

"_Tucker, are you…?" started Sam in shock._

"_Yes Sam, I've actually thought of you as this awesome girl," interrupted Tucker. "You're smart, pretty, and you don't let anyone treat you horribly. Danny's an idiot for not seeing it," he added. "So what do you say?" he asked._

"_Tucker, I…" started Sam._

"_Please say yes Sam," interrupted Tucker. "I'm much better than Danny could ever be," he added._

_Sam was shocked to hear this coming from Tucker. Here she was feeling like crap for betraying Danny for her spying on him, and Tucker is talking her into dating him. She felt a certain amount of anger against her second best friend._

'_I've spied on Danny when he was with Valerie, I've made that big mistake going out with that asshole Elliot, and I lost Danny as a friend and any chance of telling how I really felt. And now Tucker wants me to forget about Danny. No, not again. I won't make that mistake again," thought Sam._

"_I'm sorry Tucker, but I don't feel the same way as you do," said Sam._

"_What, what are you talking about Sam?" asked Tucker._

_I don't like you like that Tucker, and I don't want to be another one of the many girls that you hit on," explained Sam._

"_But Sam, I truly like you," said Tucker._

"_And I don't," replied Sam._

"_It's because of Danny isn't it?" growled Tucker. "It's always about Danny. You still cling to the idea that Danny will come back and apologize," he ranted. "Are you really that pathetic to desperately hope that Danny will come back? Get over it Sam!" he yelled._

_In one quick movement Sam stood up and kicked Tucker very hard in his stomach. She picked up his head and punched him in his right eye. Tucker backed up in pain, but Sam moved closer and punched in his stomach again._

_End of flashback_

After that event Sam stopped talking to Tucker. She was mad at him for what he tried to do, but she also felt regret for hurting him. However, she refuses to give up on being Danny's friend again.

"Sam, are you okay?" asked Jazz in concern for the Goth girl.

"Huh? Sorry what were saying Jazz?" asked Sam.

"I was asking if you were going to tell me if you and Danny are going to talk out your problems," explained Jazz.

"I, I don't know," admitted Sam.

"Sam you guys need to settle your problems and get back together again," suggested Jazz.

"I know," agreed Sam.

The two girls left after talking a little bit more. Sam headed back home to thinking how to talk to Danny.

As for Jazz, she saw that the GAV was at the driveway. She saw her Dad and Danny exit the vehicle and she noticed that Danny was a little pissed off. Jack opened the GAV and unloaded the all the fishing gear. She walked up to her little brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Danny, how was the fishing trip?" asked Jazz.

"It was the stupidest thing I've ever gone through!" yelled Danny. "Who's the genius who decided to go fishing in a dead lake in a dead forest?" he ranted.

"That bad huh?" questioned Jazz.

"It got worse because I was stuck talking to Dad about my social life," complained Danny.

"You have a social life?" repeated Jazz.

"Shut up," deadpanned Danny as he headed into the house.

"Sounds like Danny hated the trip," said Vince as he walked behind his niece.

"When did you get back Uncle Vince?" asked Jazz.

"A couple of minutes ago," answered Vince as he walked towards the GAV to help his brother unpack.

**Author's note: That all I have for this chapter. Not much on action, but that's all I got for this chapter. I thought about following the episode Girl's Night Out, but I didn't feel the need for it. Instead I wanted to make a chapter to focus a little on Sam. Personally I don't really like this chapter. To be honest I more eager to get to Danny's fight with Undergrowth and get to Sam's biggest changing point. I think I might be able to make one or two more chapters before my version of Urban Jungle. After the Urban Jungle chapter, I plan on turning Sam's changing point into its own story that would serve as the sequel to Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back.**

**I might be able to work on some more chapters for this story and 'If you don't Fight, you don't Survive.' I hope I can achieve this and put in some good fight scenes because those are my favorite parts of writing these stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is owned by Marvel and Capcom. Mortal Kombat 2011 is owned by Netherrealm Studios.**

**Warning: Some scene may be graphic in this chapter. You have been warned.**

The next day, Danny was out of his house heading towards the mall to relax. He also wanted to forget about his extremely bad fishing trip with his dad. He was listening to his ipod as he walked around to distract himself from the world around him. He headed towards the gaming store to look around for a while. He entered the store and felt strange all of the sudden. He looked and saw few teens, the store clerk, and Tucker looking at a new version of Doomed. Danny sighed and headed towards the fighting game section of the store. He looked through what they had in stock since he felt like looking for a fighter to rent. His eyes landed on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Mortal Kombat 2011.

Tucker looked behind himself and saw Danny heading for the fighting game section of the store. He raised his eyebrow wondering if Danny is feeling weaker or not. He decided to move slowly towards the ghost hybrid to test the effects of his new power. He watched carefully for any sign of his power working on Danny. He moved closer after seeing no noticeable changes.

"If you want something Tucker, say it," said Danny startling Tucker. "I'm not in the mood for any jokes or any crap like that," he added as he stood up and headed towards the register to rent the two games he found.

Danny exited the store with Tucker following him several feet away. The techno-geek continued to follow his former friend and saw Danny stop because of Dash and his group.

'This should be good. If Danny can't beat them, then that means my power does work,' thought Tucker.

"Hey Fen-ton!" taunted Dash with his lackeys and cheerleaders watching from behind the lead jock.

"What is it this time Dash?" asked Danny in a bored tone.

"It's time for some payback for last Friday," answered Dash as he pounded his right fist into his left hand.

"Really?" replied Danny. "You're really not big on learning are you?" he asked. "How many times do I have to ram your face into the ground until you finally realize that I'm not as weak as any of you think?" he continued.

"You, not weak?" scoffed Dash. "Yeah right, face it loser. You have no one to help you. You've lost your so-called friends; you are nothing but an outcast, and a freak. So why don't you drop the tough guy act and just behave like a good punching bag, so I can wail on you," he added as he prepared to punch Danny.

Over in a dark area of the mall, another being was watching the event unfold. It waited for its moment to strike and saw it as the large human prepared to attack the smaller one. Before anyone can say or do anything, the being moved towards the humans and pinned the small one to the wall.

Within the group of teenagers, one girl screamed and pointed at the thing that attacked Danny. Another girl screamed as two of the jock had deep cuts on their throats. The two teens dropped to the ground holding their necks and coughed up blood. One of the jocks was Kwan and he was struggling to keep his blood from flowing out. His girlfriend Star screamed and tried to help him.

"Dash, Help him!" screamed the blonde girl as she cried at the sight before her.

Much to her shock, Dash and the other A-list kids ran off to get away from the attacker. The rest of the people in the mall ran around screaming at the sight that has just occurred. Tucker watched the whole thing happen from a corner to avoid getting attacked. He looked at the ghost and was frightened by the specter.

The ghost was as tall as Danny's dad, but thinner than the large ghost hunter. Its arms were long double edged blades with yellow energy inside the blades. The bladed arms were crossed over each other and pressed very close to Danny's neck drawing blood. Its skin was red as the blood pouring from Kwan and the other jock. The head looked like a cat mixed with a spider's mandibles with the lower jaw splitting open as it hissed at Danny. It had no legs, but the usual ghostly tail that some ghosts have instead. The strangest thing was that this thing had no visible eyes as it moved its head closer to Danny.

"Sunteti un Phantom ei numesc?" asked the monstrous ghost.

Danny was surprisingly scared of this creature not because of its appearance, but because it actually attacked him without him knowing. Surprisingly, Danny understood what this ghost just said to him. Danny decided to act like he wasn't scared just to keep it talking, so someone could get the two victims away from the area while he had its attention.

"So what if I am?" he taunted.

The monster ghost moved its bladed arms deeper into the wall. The edges of the blades cut deeper into Danny's skin drawing more of his blood, but not deep enough to kill him. It leaned its head closer towards his ear.

"Sunt aici sa te omor," said the ghost. "Ne vom intalni in parc, la miezul nopitii, trei zile de la aceasta zi," it added before it released Danny and flew out of the mall.

Danny coughed for a moment before heading towards where Star was at. He checked Kwan's pulse and found that it was still beating. He looked at Star as she started to break down again.

"Star, Star listen to me!" ordered Danny as he grabbed her shoulders. The blonde girl stopped crying as she looked at Danny. "I need you to calm down and listen very carefully. Do you understand?" he added as Star nodded. "Good, I need you to apply pressure onto Kwan's neck for moment. I'm going to find something to tie around his neck to help stop the bleeding. Then I'm going to do the same with the other guy. When I'm doing that I need you to stay by his side okay?" he explained.

Star nodded her head as Danny looked around and found a bag filled with clothes. He pulled out a shirt and ripped it to make a wrap. Star placed her small hand over Kwan's exposed neck while trying to calm him down. Danny moved towards the large jock and lifted his head onto Star's lap. He wrapped the torn shirt around Kwan's neck and set as tight as he needed it to be. He moved towards the other jock and checked his pulse, he couldn't find it. He moved his head to the other boy's chest, but couldn't hear a heartbeat. He was about to try CPR, but noticed that the blood stopped flowing. The boy was dead and there was no way to bring him back.

"Damn it!" yelled Danny as he punched the ground hard.

Over at the corner, Tucker watched as Danny tried to help Kwan. Tucker was freaked out about what just happened in front of him. One minute it looked like Danny was about to be beaten by Dash like he used to, the next minute an unknown ghost appeared and killed a student and severely injured Kwan. Suddenly, Tucker saw paramedics appear and carried Kwan off with Star trying to follow, but she was held back by a mall cop. Danny was on his knees while another pair of paramedics took the other jock away as well. Another mall cop tried to get Danny to talk, but he wouldn't say anything.

The next day, the students of Casper High were in the gym for an announcement. The students heard from the news and local gossip of what happened. Despite Danny's and the doctors' efforts Kwan died in the hospital less than hour after he was taken into the ER. It was a miracle that he was alive when he got there, but it was nothing but wasted effort. When Star heard this, she sank into a deep pit of depression over Kwan's death. Casper High lost two students due to a ghost that attacked Danny.

Danny had his eyes closed thinking about what happened. Once his parents found out, Jack and Maddie declared Amity Park to be on lockdown as they hunt down the ghost that attacked him. Vince was dragged along and told to keep an eye on the school in case the ghost attacked Danny again. Jazz was worried about Danny's safety as well, but the young hybrid calmed her mind by saying that he won't do anything stupid.

The school football team were upset with the deaths of Kwan and Brian (the other jock who was killed.) as they tried to make sense as to why they had to die. Lancer was speaking to the entire school about that life is very precious and should always be treasured.

'Precious?' thought Danny bitterly. "Yeah right," he muttered under his breath.

The announcement finished and the students headed towards their classes. Danny headed towards Lancer's class with his head down. He bumped into Dash who was very mad after seeing Danny. He picked Danny up and glared at him, but Danny didn't care about Dash's little problem.

"You!" yelled the blonde jock. "That ghost was after you, he killed Kwan and Brian because of you!" he accused while shaking Danny.

"So?" asked Danny, not even looking at Dash's face.

"This is your fault!" yelled Dash as he prepared to punch Danny.

However, his fist was caught by Danny's uncle, who was now twisting Dash's arm behind his back. Dash cried out in pain as he let go of Danny. Danny looked at his uncle, who nodded his head at him.

"Get to class Danny. I'll take care of this," said Vince.

Danny nodded his head and headed to his class. Vince turned his attention to Dash and glared at the jock who tried to harm his nephew.

"Listen here you worthless little piece of shit," growled Vince. "In this world people live and people die. Your two friends were at the wrong place at the wrong time and died for no reason at all. The worst thing you can possibly do is find someone to blame for something that is beyond anyone's control," he explained. "But if you ever try any of your fucking bullshit again on my nephew, I'll make you wish you were dead," he threatened the blonde boy. "Got it?" he questioned.

"Y-yes sir," squeaked Dash.

"Good, now get the fuck into class right now," he ordered.

Dash obeyed and sprinted towards his class looking very scared.

Danny entered Lancer's classroom and saw several students looking at their desks. The entire room was silent; it was like everything was put on mute. He looked at the desk Kwan usually sat at and sighed, thinking of how strange it will be to not have the big Asian jock around. Despite always following Dash around and listening to all the bullshit that the A-list labels as fact, Danny had nothing against the Kwan and thought of him as an okay guy when he's not around Dash. He took his seat and looked out the window, checking to see if that ghost will appear again.

A few hours have passed and the students were let out of school early and were ordered to head directly home. Danny was heading towards the front of the school as his ghost sense went off. He looked around to see if anyone noticed and found no one around. He headed towards the janitor's closet and changed into his ghost form. He turned intangible and flew up towards the roof tops. He looked around and saw Janelle floating above him. He smiled at her as she floated down towards him. The ghost girl wrapped her arms around Danny and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Danny," greeted Janelle. "I heard about what happened here yesterday," she told him.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew why that ghost would kill them when it was after me," admitted Danny. "The weirdest thing is that it spoke to me in a different language, but I understood it perfectly," he added.

"What did it say?" asked Janelle as she held Danny closer to her.

"Sunt aici sa te omor," answered Danny.

"That was the first thing it said to you?" asked Janelle.

"No, the first thing he said was Sunteti un Phantom ei numesc?" answered Danny. "The thing is that I can't figure out what language it is," he added.

"Did it tell you anything else?" Janelle asked her boyfriend.

"It wants to meet him at the park at midnight three days from the time it attacked," answered Danny.

"Danny, I think I've heard of this type of ghost," said Janelle.

"You have?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I think it was called the Intoarcere," answered his ghostly girlfriend. "They are a very aggressive kind of ghosts that were used during Pariah Dark's reign over the Ghost Zone. Legend says that they were sent by Pariah to keep a close eye on any possible usurpers within his inner circle. If any of Pariah's heralds were to betray him, they were destroyed before they ever got the chance," she explained.

"But why come after me?" wondered Danny.

"I don't know, but you need to be careful. An intoarcere is considered to be a low B class ghost," warned Janelle.

"B class?" repeated Danny.

"Yes, to be honest with you Danny. The ghosts you usually face such as Skulker, Ember, Technus, and Spectra are low C class ghosts," answered Janelle. "I'm a mid D class myself and I would have a hard time facing them, but you Danny, you're at least a high C class or maybe a low B class because you're more powerful that any of them. However, since you're technically an infant ghost, you're not viewed as a threat to many," he explained.

"Gee, thanks for the confidence boost on my ghost age," replied Danny in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be like that Danny, I'm still considered an infant too since I've been a ghost for about two to three years now," comforted Janelle.

"I know, thanks Janelle. You really have a way with words," said Danny before kissing Janelle's cheek.

The two ghost teens headed to Fenton Works because Danny didn't want to take the chance of his parents finding them and blast them to Hell. They entered the housed and went into the basement. Danny turned into his human form and activated the portal. Janelle floated in front of the portal and looked at Danny. He moved towards her and changed back into his ghost form. The two ghost teens shared one more kiss before Janelle entered the portal.

The next day, everyone in Amity Park was still on high alert for the killer ghosts. The deaths of Kwan and Brian have caused the mayor to invoke a strict seven o'clock curfew for all children to stay indoors no excuses. Most of the teens were upset about the idea, but their complaints fell on deaf ears. Surprisingly one student didn't voice out her distain about the curfew. Sam actually consented to the curfew because this was something she never imagined to happen to anyone.

The Goth girl was in her room reading a book on her bed. Her parents were in the den watching a show about celebrity secrets. The eldest of the Manson family was in the bowling alley playing a round alone. Outside the house were several recently hired bodyguards surrounded the Manson manor.

Tucker was in his room messing around on his PDA. His mom was in the kitchen making dinner and his dad was in his study working on a project for the company he works for. Things seemed pretty normal in the Foley home, but looks can be deceiving. Inside Tucker's room was Desiree and she floated in the air right next to Tucker.

Ever since the two of them formed their partnership, she had been in the mortal world feeding off of minor wishes from Tucker. Most of his wishes were extra money, upgrades on his computer, or drinks. No a single wish was twisted because Tucker points out that he has a Specter Deflector with him and he could simply wish it on her slim waist. She reluctantly agreed and continued to grant his wishes. In return she will kept safe from Danny if he ever decided to go back to hunting down ghosts to protect the town. Tucker looked up from his PDA and looked at the ghost genie as she looked at him in silence.

'Damn, I knew she had a bangin body, especially with how she used her hand to get me…' thought Tucker. 'I wonder just how hot she was when she still had her legs?' he wondered. 'Maybe she had a nice big ass to go with her breast too?' he included.

Desiree looked at her 'client' and noticed that his eyes were looking her over. She tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes. She put on a face of innocence so Tucker wouldn't suspect her of getting annoyed.

"Desiree, I have another wish," announced Tucker.

"What is your heart's desire young one?" asked the green woman. 'He probably wants another stupid burger or something just as ridiculous,' she mentally added.

"I wish that your ghost tail was replaced with your original lower half," wished Tucker.

"What?" asked Desiree in confusion after hearing his wish. 'Did I hear him right?' she mentally wondered.

"I wish that your ghost tail was replaced with your original lower half," repeated Tucker. "You know, your legs, your butt and all the other parts," he explained. "I bet you had the most gorgeous legs and a very sweet ass," he added.

"Are you serious?" asked Desiree with a blush on her face.

"Very serious," answered Tucker.

"So you have wished it…" started Desiree as she waved her hands. She looked at her tail for a moment and smiled. 'What the Hell, after all of those selfish wishes for others. I deserve to at least have my figure back,' she mentally declared. "So shall it be," she finished her chant.

Tucker watched in awe as Desiree's tail start to split in two. The tail piece started to form long legs that could not only rival Maddie's legs, but surpass them. She turned around and Tucker saw he ass start to expand out and form nicely to complement her very attractive legs. She stretched her legs out in satisfaction and looked at Tucker who had his mouth open with a little drool appearing.

"Like what you see young one?" teased Desiree.

"Oh momma, I knew you were hot, but I was wrong," said Tucker as he wiped the drool off his mouth. "You're so freaking sexy!" he yelled slightly.

Desiree smile at his compliment.

"Thank you," replied the ghost woman.

"But how come you don't have your?" started Tucker.

Desiree looked between her legs and understood right away. She giggled at Tucker and walked over to him. She crawled onto his bed and pushed the human teen down. She set herself on his stomach. Tucker felt his lower self-get larger and his pants started to get tight because of Desiree's antics. The ghost woman lowered herself so that her face was almost touching Tucker's face.

"Silly boy, I'm a ghost. We don't reproduce like humans do, so ghost women like me don't need that part of our bodies," explained Desiree as she slowly closed that gap between her lips and Tucker's lips. "But we do find other ways to mimic sexual pleasure. Now I believe you deserve a little reward for such a selfless wish," she added as her lips met Tucker's.

Tucker instinctively wrapped his arms around the sexy ghost woman waist. Desiree moved her newly restored posterior and rubbed Tucker's manhood. The techno-geek moved his hands towards Desiree's ass and grabbed a hold of her plump rear end.

Meanwhile at the Fenton home, Jack and Maddie were busy working on a new device to help track down the murdering ghost that recently appeared. Jazz was in her room studying and worrying about Danny. Vince was in the kitchen making stir-fry chicken and broccoli for dinner. Whereas Danny was in his room taking a nap, he tossed and turned in his bed as if he was struggling with something.

_Danny's dream_

_Danny was running in a dark narrow corridor. However, the corridor was littered with bodies of dead humans. He took a glance to his right and saw the recently kill Kwan strung up the wall with his entrails falling out of his body. To his left was the severed head of Valerie with an expression of terror forever place on her face._

_He continued to run as he noticed Paulina with her face peeled open revealing her skull and her clothes torn. The pretty girl's capris pants were ripped apart and her womanhood was exposed, but it was bleeding with a nails rammed into it. Her shirt was torn to shreds and her right breast had a chunk of flesh ripped off._

_Danny tore his gaze off of her and saw Dash's body dangling in front of him. The bully had his head ripped open with a dagger placed in the middle. His legs were on the ground with his intestines over them, and blood was flowing out of his severed body. Danny pushed the corpse away from him and continued to run._

_The next body he saw was Lancer or what was left of him. The out of shape teacher looked like something was feed on him with his back ripped open and his bones pulled out of place. Next to him was Star with a chainsaw blade embedded into her chest. She had a look of pure terror on her now pale face. Her arms and legs were cut off and lying around next to her._

_He continued to move and saw Tucker encased in metal. His expression was of pain and horror. Next to him were his parents who were in a similar state. He moved past the Foley family and found Sam's grandmother and parents. Sam's grandmother was covered in bullet holes while Mr. and Mrs. Manson were pulled apart and set up like scarecrows._

_Danny continued to run until he reached the end of the corridor. He entered a room and saw to his horror his family, Dani, Janelle, and Sam. At least what was left of them. His father looked like he was crushed by an extremely large object. His blood and bones were scattered and broken into pieces. His mother had her limbs broken and placed in directions they weren't supposed to be. Her face was cut up horribly with a butcher knife embedded into her mouth. His uncle was placed on a pike and was burned until only his skeleton remained. All Danny could see that remained of Jazz was her legs that showed signs that something gigantic ate her upper half. Dani was frozen in a block of ice and if fell. The ice shattered into pieces along with the female clone._

_Danny looked at Janelle and saw that his girlfriend was torn open. It looked like it was done from the inside out. He moved towards her and saw a small orb the size off a golf ball. It was cracked open and air flowed out of it. He turned to look at Sam and was horrified at what he saw._

_There was Sam, on a big wooden swastika symbol. She was placed on it like she was crucified; her body was stripped and abused. Her breast were bruised and cut up, he legs were bound and covered in deep gashes, and her womanhood was swollen and covered in blood. He face was covered with blood from cuts she had received. Shockingly, Sam stirred and slowly awoke. She looked at Danny and to his horror she had her right eye ripped out._

"_D-d-d-Danny," said Sam in a soft sore tone._

_Danny moved close to her hoping to get her free._

"_Help me," begged Sam as the swastika started to glow orange._

_Sam screamed as her flesh started to burn off her body._

"_DANNY!" yelled Sam as the heat intensifies._

"_NO!" yelled Danny._

_End of Dream_

"SAM!" yelled Danny as he awoken.

Jazz ran out of her room and ran into Danny's room. She was by her brother's side in an instant.

"Danny!" yelled Jazz. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream," assured Danny.

Over at the next building, the Intoarcere was watching Danny from the rooftop. It watched as the young hybrid converse with his sibling. It turned its head to the right and flew off towards the setting sun.

Slowly, but surely the day had finally came for Danny. The ghost teen woke up and got ready for school. He and his sister went to school after eating breakfast with their uncle following behind on his motorcycle. The school day was fairly normal given the circumstance of living in terror of a homicidal ghost prowling around Amity Park. Lunch time came around and Danny was eating outside with his uncle. The older Fenton was eating a sandwich while the younger one was biting into a burger.

"Hey Uncle Vince," said Danny.

"Yeah Danny?" replied Vince.

"If you had a problem that no one can know about. What would you do?" asked Danny.

"Depends on the problem itself," said Vince. "But if only you can solve it, then you meet it head on with your eyes forward and give it your all," he added. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well ever since that ghost killed those two jocks just to get to me, I've been feeling responsible for what happened," answered Danny.

"Danny, you tried your best to help keep one of them alive. So he ended up dead in the end. That's how life truly is," explained Vince. "Life is very frail and is in truth weak because it can end in an instant. The most you can do is try to continue to live in order to endure such tragedies. Trying to prevent death is a noble thing, but it is an impossible task. Especially if you try to save everyone because you'll always fail," he added.

"Then how many should a person try to save?" asked Danny.

Vince put his sandwich down and faced his nephew. He stretched his arms out to his sides for Danny to see. Danny looked on in confusion as to what his uncle is trying to show him.

"This is the best amount," answered Vince. "Everyone within your arms reach. It may not seem like a lot, but it is much easier to manage than the entire world," he elaborated as he looked around for a moment. "Granted the people who truly matter to you might not be within your reach, but it shouldn't stop you from reaching out to them as well," he added.

"An arm's length huh?" repeated Danny.

"Yeah, that should be the right distance everyone should focus on," said Vince as he finished his sandwich.

The rest of the school day continued without much activity. However, the night came and the curfew took effect as everyone was in their homes. Danny was in his room looking at the clock, it read eleven forty-eight pm. Danny looked at his bed and looked at the lump under the blanket. The lump was roughly his size with a wig that looks like his hair style. The young hybrid turned into his ghost form and phased out of his house. He looked at his house for a moment before flying towards the park.

As he flew off, Jazz was looking out her window and saw her little brother heading to the park.

"Danny, be careful," whispered Jazz as she got into bed.

Danny entered the park and flew towards the water fountain. He landed on the ground and looked around for a moment. He saw the Intoarcere standing several feet away from him. It was scraping its bladed arms over each other. The hideous ghost stopped and saw Danny standing next to the water fountain. It floated towards Danny, but stopped a few feet from the ghost teen.

"Ai venit mai devreme," said the Intoarcere.

Danny nodded his head as he reach for his hook swords. The Intoarcere pointed its right bladed arm out and waved it. Above them both the clouds darkened and the sound of thunder can be heard.

"Asteapta," said the Intoarcere. "Atunci cand surubul primul fulger loveste pamantul, vom lupta," it said to Danny.

Danny nodded his head again as he and the Intoarcere slowly circled each other. Danny took a step to the right and the Intoarcere moved to its right. Each step was carefully placed as the two moved, neither of them taking their eyes off each other. The clouds moved closer to each other. Droplets of water began to fall from the clouds, the wind slowly picked up as the weather took control of the atmosphere of the night. Danny's hair moved with the wind, flowing towards the left as he continued to move right. He gripped his swords tightly, waiting for his foe's next move. The Intoarcere watched Danny carefully, expecting him to make his move before he countered.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the earth, illuminating the area. Danny and the Intoarcere charged towards each other. Darkness engulfed the area as the two reached each other. A second bolt of lightning appeared revealing the two combatants, Danny had his left sword hooked around the Intoarcere's right arm, pulling it away from them both. In his right hand was his other sword, only he held it with the dagger tip of the hilt plunged into Intoarcere's chest. The left arm of the Intoarcere was in the air mid swing, but dropped instantly. The chest of the Intoarcere was glowing as a darken circle was slowly flashing. Suddenly, the circle dimmed and stopped glowing.

"Mea de baza…" coughed the Intoarcere as it dissolved into ectoplasm.

On the tip of Danny's sword was a dark orb. The orb started to crack before shattering into pieces. Danny looked up at the sky and noticed a clock tower that reads twelve-ten am.

**Author's note: That concludes this chapter and it may seem like a filler, but I like how it turned out. This chapter does actually serve a purpose, but I won't tell its purpose. Also, I was originally going to have two random students get killed, but I decided that one of them will be Kwan. Basically to have a shock moment for Dash and his group, also expect more deaths to come down along the road.**

**For the new ghost that appeared and died, yes it did indeed die. I will explain that the language it spoke was Romanian. I picked the language by chance and because some of their folklores are interesting much like how Vlad's name comes from Vlad III also known as Vlad the Impaler.**

**For anyone confused about Tucker's relationship with Desiree. Well simply put, Desiree is leading him on with her being seductive towards him. Tucker at that point is intoxicated by her seduction and has developed lustful desire for her. Basically, his small interest in Sam has been replaced with a ghost woman who can compete with Maddie in sex appeal and easily makes Paulina look like the girl next door in appearance. The sexual tension between them can also be somewhat symbolic since it was Desiree who gave him his temporary ghost powers and he gave her, her legs back.**

**Also when Desiree explained how she lacks a certain part of a woman's anatomy. That I decided on the grounds that as a ghost, there is no need for sexual reproduction. How a ghost can reproduce would most likely be different from human means. I know there are fan fictions and fan arts of Danny Phantom characters having sex and even the ghosts are having sex, but I want to try something that is rarely used. One story from pearl84 called Dawning of a Sun has where the ghosts reproduce by mixing ecto-signatures and produce offspring that way. Personally, I like that concept because it follows the same principle as sexual reproduction, but is done in a different method. So I decided that I would go with a similar concept, but allow ghosts to have sexual tensions as a means to play with humans.**

**The C class and B class on ghost is just an idea of how to rate Danny's opponents. If anyone has a complaint about who deserves what class, let me know and I'll take that into account.**

**Does this mean that Tucker and Desiree may end up together? I'm not sure, but I may play with the idea. If anyone likes the idea then I may continue with Desiree teasing Tucker and he gets very sexually frustrated with her.**

**Now I would like to give out the rough translations for what the Intoarcere has said throughout its debut. First off Intoarcere is translated as Revenant which I believe is from French folklore about an animated corpse returning from the grave to terrorize the living, similar to a zombie, but without the flesh eating part, anyway on to the translations.**

Sunteti un Phantom ei numesc? - Are you the one they call Phantom?

Sunt aici sa te omor. - I am here to kill you.

Ne vom intalni in parc, la miezul nopitii, trei zile de la aceasta zi. - We will meet in the park at midnight, three days from this day.

Ai venit mai devreme, - You have arrived early.

Asteapta- Wait

Atunci cand surubul primul fulger loveste pamantul, vom lupta- When the first bolt of lightning hits the earth we will fight.

Mea de baza…- My core…

**That's the general translations, hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving.**

**Happy Holidays everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been four weeks since Danny killed the Intoarcere that murdered Kwan and Brian and things were relatively peaceful. However, since the recent ghost attack Amity Park gained financial aid from Vlad Masters to set up surveillance cameras throughout the town designed to pick up on possible ghost activities. To say Danny was upset would be an understatement; the young hybrid was very pissed about the cameras. They were positioned at nearly every corner and alley way, making it hard for him to transform whenever he wants to fight or fly around. Luckily, there hasn't been any more ghost attacks since the Intoarcere encounter. However, things may take a new turn for Danny that will shock him.

The Saturday sun rose as Danny's alarm clock went off. The persistent buzzing kept on going as Danny swatted at his clock. His hand finally reached the annoying device and he grabbed it to turn it off. The alarm clock went silent after five seconds as Danny got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. What Danny didn't know was that his clock was encased in a thin sheet of ice. The young hybrid got out of the bathroom and returned to his room to get dressed. He put on clothes and shivered for a moment; he looked at his window and saw that it was closed. He went to his closet, grabbed a dark blue jacket and put it on before heading downstairs for breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and saw his uncle cooking scrambled eggs, sausage, and surprisingly enough ramen. Vince turned around and saw his nephew heading for the table.

"Morning Danny," greeted Vince. "What do feel like having for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll have some ramen Uncle Vince," answered Danny.

"Coming right up," replied Vince as he finished up the food.

Vince poured the ramen into a bowl and placed it gently on the table. Danny grabbed his fork and shivered slightly after picking it up. Vince raised an eyebrow after seeing his nephew shiver.

"You okay Danny?" asked Vince.

"I'm a little cold, but I'm fine," answered Danny.

"Danny, the house is about seventy-nine degrees," said Vince as he placed his hand on Danny's forehead.

"Danny, you're freezing cold," said Vince in shock as he pulled his hand back.

"I-it's not too b-b-b-bad," stuttered Danny as he started to eat.

"That sounds really reassuring Danny," deadpanned Vince. "We should probably call the school and tell them you'll be out today," he mentioned.

"P-please don't," begged Danny. "I-I-if Mom and Dad hear about t-t-t-this, they'll…" he added but stopped.

"Yeah, knowing my messed up brother and your mother they'll strap you on to a spinning table as ridiculous high speeds thinking that a ghost is taking over you," commented Vince. "All right, I won't call the school or tell your parents, but if you start to get worse call me," negotiated Vince.

"Got it, thanks Uncle V," agreed Danny as he finished eating his breakfast.

After finishing breakfast, Danny was out of the house and skateboarded to school. From time to time Danny would shiver for a moment as he continued to skate towards Casper High. However, he never noticed any ice shards on the sidewalk that appeared behind him.

Along his way to school his ghost sense went off only it was slightly longer than normal. He stopped and looked around for any possible ghost appearances. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary other than a few strands of grass appearing on the cracks of the sidewalk. Shrugging his shoulders, Danny continued on his way to school.

Danny finally arrived at school and entered the building. He went to his locker and put his skateboard inside it as well as a few of his books. He closed his locker and headed to Lancer's class. Lancer looked up from his paper work and saw Danny enter. The two looked at each other for a moment before Danny took his seat. Other students started to enter the classroom and took their seats as well. Danny looked out the window for a second and noticed a construction crew working at an area about a couple of miles away from the school.

'That's strange, I could have sworn there was a nice batch of trees there,' thought Danny.

The class began their lesson for the day in Lancer's English class. Danny was trying to pay attention, but his shivering was getting worse. A few students were glancing at him in confusion because the temperature in the classroom wasn't even cold. He tried to grab his pencil, but he had a hard time moving his arm. His arm felt like a block of ice and he could have sworn he heard his arm crack every time he moved it.

At her desk, Sam noticed Danny was having a hard time moving his arm. She was very concerned for her former friend, but couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. In fact since the start of the day, Sam was also feeling something was strange about this day. Before heading to school, the plants in her greenhouse were acting strange. Her Venus flytrap, Demilo snapped at her and bit her arm. The scary part was that it drew blood from her, so she had to bandage her wound. On her way to school she thought she heard someone calling out to her. She also thought she heard cries of fear and pain, but she couldn't find the source of the cries.

The rest of the school day continued with Danny feeling like he was inside a meat locker and Sam hearing constant cries. The only good thing for Danny would be that Dash hasn't tried anything with him today. Ever since Danny's uncle intervention and metaphorically put the fear of God into him, the blonde jock hasn't tried anything with the young hybrid. Still the deaths of Kwan and Brian still left lingering effects on some of the students. The one affected the most was Star, since she was next to Kwan and dated him. Star was a wreck after finding out that despite Danny's attempts Kwan still died. She spent four weeks mourning over his death. Of course she wasn't the only one who was affected by this event.

Tucker felt that what happened was his fault because of his wish to cancel out Danny's ghost powers. His wish cost the life of two of his peers just because he wanted to get back at his old friend. Surprisingly, Desiree tried to comfort the techno-geek and told him that he could have never of known that Danny was being targeted by an Intoarcere. Still Tucker chose to blame himself and asked her to remove his new power. Sadly, his wish lasted for too long and was now a part of him.

The school day ended and the students headed for home. Danny was grabbing his skateboard and noticed that he wasn't shivering again. He closed his locker and saw Tucker standing next to him. The young African American had a depressed look on his face. Danny raised his eyebrow and looked at his former friend.

"What do you want Tucker?" asked Danny.

"Danny," started Tucker as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what happened four weeks ago," he said.

"What about four weeks ago?" asked Danny.

"When that ghost that killed Kwan and Brian, and you didn't sense it," explained Tucker. "That was because I made this wish to Desiree to have this power to cancel out your ghost powers," he confessed.

"You what?" glared Danny.

"I was so mad at you because you kept using your powers in school and wanted you to know what it was like to be a normal human, so I made that wish, but I didn't think it would work when you needed it the most," explained Tucker. "I'm so sorry for what happened," he apologized again.

"Do you still have this power?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I tried to get Desiree to remove it, but she said that it has become a part of me," answered Tucker.

"Good," said Danny as he got closer to Tucker.

"What do you…?" started Tucker only to be interrupted by a strong punch to his gut.

Tucker felt the impact of Danny's fist collide into his stomach. The techno-geek recoiled and couched out saliva and a little bit of blood. He collapsed onto the floor and looked up in shock.

"But I thought…" choked out Tucker.

"Trust me your bonehead wish is still in effect," replied Danny. "That was all human me," he added. "Normally I would forgive you for your stupidity, but what you wished for was very self-centered. Regardless of your wish, there was no way you, Desiree, or I would have known that some remnant of Pariah's army would be after me. Apologizing to me won't bring Kwan or Brian back, apologizing to me won't give the parents of those two any closure, apologizing to me won't stop Star from crying over Kwan's death. Still, if you have to apologize to anyone, it should be to them, not me," ranted Danny as he left the school.

Tucker watched as Danny reached the double doors. Danny stopped and looked at Tucker for one more moment.

"There's one thing I don't understand though. Why would you go anywhere near Desiree?" asked Danny.

Tucker looked away to hide a small blush on his face. However, Danny saw it and sighed while nodding his head.

"Same old Tucker just can't stay away from a pretty face. Even if it was attached to a ghost," commented Danny.

"S-s-she's not that bad," stuttered Tucker as he got back up.

"Fine, I'll leave her to you Tucker," said Danny.

"What?" replied Tucker.

"You always had bad taste in girls, so maybe a tragic woman would be better for you," commented Danny.

"You mean you…" started Tucker.

"I don't forgive you or Desiree for that stupid wish, but I accept what you feel for her," interrupted Danny as he left the school.

Sam was heading home through the area where construction was being done. She stopped and felt great pain inside her head. She started to hear the crying sounds once again and was trying to block the cries out. As the construction crew continued to cut down the trees, Sam continued to hear the cries. Suddenly, the earth began to shake and started to shift. Sam watched in shock as the gigantic vines rose up started to lash out at the construction vehicles. The construction crew started to run in fear as the vines continued their assault. Sam watched in shock as the vines started to combine into form a large green creature. The vines wrapped themselves to form human like arms and chest. Its head had red eyes, large black thorns, and a dark green beak.

"Flesh-walkers!" yelled the plant monster. "For far too long your kind has harmed my children. Now you all shall suffer for what you have done. Now feel the wrath of Undergrowth!" it declared as it attacked.

The creature known as Undergrowth launched out massive vines with large black thorns towards the workers and vehicles. The workers ran for cover as the onslaught from the massive ghost continued. Sam tried to find cover as well, but the cries were continuing to pound into her head. Suddenly, a vine wrapped itself around Sam's waist and hoists her into the air. She screamed for help as the vine brought her closer towards Undergrowth. The gigantic plant ghost looked at her and smirked as he moved his right hand towards her. Luckily for Sam, a bolt of ectoplasm hit Undergrowth's hand. Undergrowth recoiled in pain as his hand fell off his arm. Sam looked in awe as Danny appeared in front of her.

"So today's pest is a plant ghost?" Danny asked himself. "Well why not, I'm bound to go up against something that's based on nature," he commented.

"Ah so you're the one called Phantom," declared Undergrowth. "The little hybrid that defeated Pariah, I'm not impressed by what I see," he added as his hand regenerated.

"Keep looking," replied Danny as he sliced the vine holding Sam.

The Goth girl fell towards the ground, but she was caught by Danny as he lowered himself to the ground while holding her.

"Find some cover and stay there got it?" ordered Danny.

Sam nodded her head and headed away from the combat zone. Normally, she would try to argue even if they are not really friends anymore, but her headache was getting worse the longer she stayed near Undergrowth.

Danny flew at Undergrowth and fired another ghost ray at him. The ghost ray blew his arm off, but it regenerated afterwards. Danny fired another at his chest, but his foe regenerated again.

"Fool, you cannot destroy a being that's able to regenerate!" yelled Undergrowth.

"Regenerate this Asshole!" yelled Danny as he launched a large ghost ray at Undergrowth's head.

The blast blew half of Undergrowth's head off. His black brain was exposed as spores started to fly out of his head. The spores floated around and started to affect everyone within the area including Danny who was struggling to stay in the air.

"Let's see if I can find a more productive use for you worthless flesh creatures," chuckled Undergrowth as everything started to get darker.

_An unspecified amount of time later_

Danny regained consciousness and found himself strapped onto a giant tree. He was wrapped in vines and had a few twigs in his hair. He looked around himself and sighed knowing that he was trapped.

"Still better than being on an examination table," commented Danny.

"Danny is that you?" asked a voice.

"Tucker?" replied Danny.

He looked to his right and saw Tucker strapped onto another tree. He looked like he was roughed up and had large Venus flytraps snapping at him.

"I never eat my vegetables, why is it fair for them to eat me?" whined Tucker. "Where's Desiree when I really need her!" he screamed in terror.

Soon enough, Undergrowth rose from the ground and stood between Danny and Tucker.

"Ah this is much better," said Undergrowth. "A world where mankind is in its proper place," he added as he looked at his captives. "The growth is more powerful than any meat creature," he said as he moved closer to Danny. "No matter how powerful they think they are," he added.

Danny laughed at Undergrowth's little speech.

"That's actually funny coming from someone who represents the bottom of the food chain," taunted Danny.

Undergrowth growled at Danny and roared at him.

"Damn you really need to think about using a breath mint," commented Danny.

"Since refuse to surrender, how about I show you that you are fighting a losing battle," said Undergrowth as he moved to show Danny one of his greatest achievements. "Behold, the Mind Vine," he pointed at a large plant with Vines attached to the necks of nearly everyone of Amity Park.

The people of Amity Park were walking around like zombies with glowing green eyes. The plant zombie jocks and other muscular men were chopping down telephone poles while the plant zombie girls were planting acorns. The acorns grew into gigantic trees within seconds.

"As you can see, my children will continue to grow and spread throughout the world. My consciousness, my power will continue to grow, and the concrete jungles will become real jungles as the world will returned to its rightful glory. So that my children shall inherit the earth," explained Undergrowth. "After all, mankind is nothing more than a weed in the garden of life," he added. "A weed that can be removed," he finished.

Just then the GAV appeared by crashing through the vines with Jack driving. On top of the GAV was a freakishly large buzz saw cutting through the vines.

"Get out of my town you Horticultural terror!" yelled Jack. "Thanks for writing down horticultural for me sweetie," he smiled to his wife.

"Well we can't have you messing it up during the battle cry honey," replied Maddie. "First impressions are everything," she added.

"And you married me anyway," replied Jack.

"Yeah, this explains everything," muttered Vince as put on the F.A.S.T belt on.

Gigantic vines attacked the GAV; they started to crush the vehicle until it exploded. The three adults jumped out of the ruined vehicle and landed on the ground. Well, Maddie landed on the ground, Vince was in the F.A.S.T armor with the Hover legs on to hover off the ground, while Jack crashed face first onto the road. Maddie leapt into action pulling out small gardening tools and started slashing at the vines that attacked her. Danny and Undergrowth watched this unexpected and bizarre counterattack.

"I would have gone with a couple of machetes," commented Danny. "Even if I knew I would lose," he added.

As Maddie continued to fight the vines, she didn't see one of the Mind Vines stick itself onto the back of her neck. Her eyes were starting to be covered by green liquid. She stopped fighting and dropped her unconventional weapons. Danny watched in shock as his mother was taken over by the Mind Vine. Another Mind Vine snaked its way towards Jack's neck and struck.

"Ah!" yelled Jack, but stopped for a moment. "I don't see what the big deal is," said Jack as he moved the vine away from his neck. The vine started attacking other parts of his head. "Nope, still good," he commented as the vine continued to attach itself. Finally, the vine dug itself into his ear as Jack smiled. "There we go, hmmmm Chlorophyll," he said as he too was being taken over.

**Scissor arm-play track**

The arm mounted sword attached itself on Vince's arm. The blade split open and chopped a few vines that headed towards his head. Vince continued to fight the onslaught of vines as he tried to reach his brother and sister in law.

"How foolish," said Undergrowth. "Can't he see that his efforts are for nothing? Once the Growth has started, it cannot be stopped," he added.

"You're wrong," said Danny. "Uncle Vince fights not because he believes he can win. He fights to protect those that he can reach," he continued.

"Sounds like you have faith in him? That's funny because ghosts shouldn't have faith in humans," replied Undergrowth.

"Who cares if he is human, even without ghost powers Uncle Vince is more powerful compared to an overgrown crab grass," taunted Danny as he shivered.

Danny's shivering resulted in his bounds freezing over. Danny broke out and flew out of Undergrowth's reach. The giant plant ghost tried to grab him, but the young hybrid flew further away. He looked at Undergrowth and turned to look at his uncle fighting the vines. He moved towards his uncle to help him out.

Vince continued to chop the vines attacking him with his Scissor arm. Despite being able to keep his neck safe from the Mind Vines, Vince was getting tired from the oncoming attacks. A couple of the vines darted towards Vince from behind, but Danny fired two ghost rays at them. Vince turned around and saw Danny float towards him.

"Nice of you join me," joked Vince.

"Sorry I was late, the host wouldn't stop talking," Danny joked back.

"Any idea how to beat this guy Phantom?" asked Vince.

"Not really, but I'm open to suggestions," answered Danny.

Vince looked at the vines moving towards them slowly. He looked up to see Undergrowth grin at them as his vines continued to move towards the two heroes.

"I would say a tactical retreat would be a start," suggested Vince.

"Tactical retreat?" questioned Danny.

"It's like running away, but manlier," joked Vince.

"Better than nothing," replied Danny as the two of them ran through the vines.

Undergrowth watched his would be foes run and laughed.

"Fools!" yelled the giant plant. "Do you really believe you could simply out run the Growth!" he continued as he looked at a large flower appear before him. "Rise my daughter and bring me their heads!" he ordered.

"Yes father," said a female voice that came from the flower as it opened.

On the ground, Danny and Vince ran towards Fenton Works while avoiding Mind Vines and the plant zombies. Many of the vines tried to go for Danny, but Vince dispatched the vines with his Scissors arm. Suddenly, the ground below them cracked open and a new foe appeared before them.

The two Fentons stopped in shock as they watched a young woman appeared from the ground. She had a thin built body and had curves in the right places. She wore a green one piece outfit that looked like it was made out of leaves. She had green gloves and one her left thigh was a black spike band. Around her neck was another spiked band, her face had black marking around her full green eyes. Her short black hair, which covered her ears, had a rough look like she got in a fight. Behind her back were four large vines flailing around. Vince was shocked to see that this plant zombie was revealing so much flesh and she was about the same age as his nephew. Danny on the other hand was looking at her in disbelief.

"It can't be," said Danny. "Sam?" he whispered.

"Hello Danny," greeted Sam in a seductive voice as she stretched out her arms. "I miss you," she added as she moved closer to them.

Behind Vince were several vines that struck him. He didn't have enough time to react as the vines wrapped around his arms. He yelled out in anger as he tried to fight off the vines. Danny took his eyes off of Sam and was about to blast the vines off of his Uncle.

"Don't worry about me!" yelled Vince. "Head to the portal and get help!" he ordered.

"What, I can't leave you here!" argued Danny.

"Listen, you're the only one that can find a way to beat this plant bastard. Go into the Ghost Zone and find out if there is a way to win," said Vince as he managed to rip himself free from the vines. "I'll hold them off as long as I can. Now go!" he ordered as he continued to fight.

"I don't think so Danny," said Sam as her vines lashed out at Danny.

The young hybrid dodged the attacks and tried to fly away from Sam. However, the plant themed Goth girl gave chase to Danny. Her vines lashed out at him as he maneuvered away from each attack. He finally managed to reach Fenton Works and phased into his house. He headed towards the basement and reached for the portal. He slowly walked towards the portal, but he felt a snag on his right foot. He looked down and saw a vine wrapped around his ankle. Fearing the worst, Danny slowly turned his head to see Sam walk down the stairs. She tilted her head and smiled at Danny as she continued towards him. Danny tried to move, but the vine help him in place.

"Stay Danny," called out Sam as she finally reached him. "Stay and rule with me as my prince," she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sam stop," said Danny as he tried to move away from her. "This isn't right, you don't want…" he tried to say, but he was interrupted by Sam placing a finger on his lips.

"I do want this Danny," said Sam. "Actually, all I truly want is you," she continued as she stroke the right side of Danny's face.

Danny was shock after hearing this. Sam wanted him, out of all the people in the world.

"But what about that Gregor or Elliot guy?" asked Danny.

Sam growled after hearing those names. Her vines lashed out and started to attack the lab.

"That pathetic little piece of wasted flesh doesn't deserve to be mentioned!" roared Sam.

Danny tried to move again, but Sam saw him move and latched onto him again. Danny stopped moving and looked at Sam as she calmed down. She smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

"Please stay Danny," begged Sam. "Undergrowth only wants to save our planet," she added.

"There's only one person who truly wants to save the world," replied Danny as he shivered again. "But she is now Undergrowth's puppet," he finished.

Sam looked at Danny and backed away from him. She released him and started to shake. Danny watched in surprise as Sam looked up at him bearing her teeth and sap like tears coming out of her glowing amethyst eyes.

"NO ONE CONTROLS ME!" screamed Sam as her vines lashed out at everything.

Her attack caused one of her vines to hit Danny into the Ghost portal. Danny yelled in shock and pain as he flung deeper into the Ghost Zone. Sam stopped her attack and watched as Danny vanishes from the human world.

"Please come back safely," whispered Sam as her eyes turned green once again.

_In the Ghost Zone_

Danny floated in the Ghost Zone heading towards an area that was far colder than any other part. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt that he had to go where his body was taking him. He started to see icebergs and snow as he got closer to his unknown destination. Suddenly, his inside froze up on him as he plummeted to the snow covered ground. Danny tried to get up, but couldn't as shadows appeared before him.

A few minutes later, Danny awoke to find himself floating in a tube filled with liquid and a mask over his head. He looked around him and saw monitors and ice all around him. However, he was very surprised to see large humanoid creatures that look like a mix between a polar bear and a wolf. They wore tribal like clothing and had ice horns on their heads.

"What's going on here?" asked Danny.

"Allow me to answer that Great One," replied a kind voice.

Danny looked at one of the creatures in front of him. Like the others around him, this creature was very large, but he wore a blue cape and his left arm a skeleton of an arm encased in ice to resemble an arm.

"I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen," introduced Frostbite. "It is an honor to meet the Savior of the Ghost Zone," he continued.

"Savior of the Ghost Zone?" repeated Danny.

"Correct, you the young Ghost/Human hybrid that defeat Pariah Dark are a legend among my people," explained Frostbite.

"Some legend I am," muttered Danny.

"What troubles you Great One?" asked Frostbite.

"Most has been over runned by Undergrowth, a psycho plant ghost," answered Danny.

"Undergrowth you say, yes he is a powerful ghost. Capable of producing killer offspring and constant regeneration, nearly impossible to defeat," said Frostbite.

"I know, I tried to face him but I kept freezing up all the sudden," replied Danny.

"Freezing up you say?" questioned Frostbite as he walked up to Danny. He placed his hand on the glass separating them and closed his eyes. "I see now, you are indeed very much like my people and me," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny in confusion.

"Your core is constantly producing extreme levels of cold within you. It would seem that you are a Ledyanoi Dukh," answered Frostbite.

"A what?" asked Danny.

"A Ledyanoi Dukh, an ice spirit" answered Frostbite. "A spirit that is governed by the cold much like me, and a very powerful enemy that can defeat Undergrowth," he explained.

"Really?" asked Danny in excitement. "I though fire was the enemy to plant life," he said.

"Indeed fire is, but so is the cold. Able to freeze and end all life with no sense of remorse," said Frostbite. "But that just means that the cold is making room for life to begin anew," he added.

"Do you think I can master this freezing power?" asked Danny.

"But of course Great One, it is merely a manner of practice," answered Frostbite as he created a diamond out of ice. "The power is only limited by what you can imagine," he added as he turned the diamond into a sword.

"Don't get his hopes up Frostbite. He may be the Savior of the Ghost Zone, but he is still just a new born ghost brat," said a gruff voice.

Entering the chamber was another member of the Far Frozen. This one was roughly the same size as Frostbite, but one of his horns was missing and the right side of his face was encased in ice. He had a cloak around his right shoulder that covered his entire right arm.

"Ymir, show respect to the Great One!" yelled Frostbite. "Please forgive him Great One; Ymir once faced Undergrowth several thousands of years ago. He is quite bitter about him being brought up," he explained.

"He faced Undergrowth?" asked Danny in wonder.

"Yes I have and let me tell you boy. You are nowhere near ready to face him, let alone defeat him," answered Ymir. "You don't know how to get to him and rile him up or even how to weaken him even if you do begin to grasp the concept of cyrokinesis," he ranted.

The tube Danny was in started to lose the liquid inside and open. Danny stepped out of the tube and walked up to Ymir. Frostbite watched with a smile on his face as he watched Danny look at Ymir. Danny looked at Ymir straight in the eye.

"Teach me," demanded Danny.

Author's note: Well that's part one of my version of Urban Jungle. That means I'm at the ending point of Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back. Once I get part two done, this story ends and then I can get to work on the sequel. I could have continued on, but I wanted to end the chapter like this. As you have read, I've made Sam a little more active and somewhat seductive towards Danny. My only reason is that I wanted her to do more than she did in the actual episode. The next chapter I plan on her being much more of a fighter against Danny. She'll have to be when the sequel comes up because she'll play a key role in it after all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Teach me," demanded Danny.

Ymir looked down at Danny in slight surprise, but he hid it well. Like the rest of his people, Ymir hold Danny in high esteem due to his victory over Pariah Dark, but he understood that the boy is still far too young to grasp the consequences of his victory. Still, as he looked into the young hybrid's green eyes that are slowly turning light blue he saw a spark in them. It was the same spark that he had seen in many other young members of the Far Frozen that wish to prove themselves. This child may not be a member of the Far Frozen, but the fact that he is indeed like them is enough for him to show compassion for the child.

"Follow me then, I shall teach you how to fight like a true warrior of the ice," declared Ymir as he led Danny out of the medical chamber.

The two of them entered another part of the cave and showed Danny his clothes and weapons. Danny walked towards them and put his clothes on. After getting himself dressed he reached for the straps to his hook swords.

"Leave your blades for they will not be needed for your training," ordered Ymir.

Danny looked at his instructor and back to his swords. He nodded his head and set them back down before walking up to Ymir. Frostbite watched and smiled knowing that Danny will be in good hands.

The two reached a clearing several miles away from the village of the Far Frozen and came across a hut. The hut was basically a large igloo that was able to fill up to four people, or in this case a large bear-dog ghost monster and a teenage ghost-human hybrid comfortably. Ymir entered the hut and beckoned Danny to follow him. The young hybrid obeyed and entered a few seconds after Ymir. There were two mattresses covered in animal fur that serve as blankets, a desk, a chair, a small fire place, and a calendar filled with female ghosts posing as models. The current month had one she-ghost that looked like Freakshow's personal slave Lydia without her cloak.

"Really?" asked Danny as he arched an eyebrow.

"I live in a barren frozen wasteland with several other male Yeti ghosts with no females around," answered Ymir. "I need something to look at that isn't covered in layers of fur," he added.

"Fair enough," replied Danny. "So what do we do first?" he asked.

"First, we need to how much time we have to train you so you can return to your world," answered Ymir. "How far has Undergrowth gotten into your world?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but he might be already on his way to moving past Amity Park," answered Danny.

"Then we don't have a lot of time," said Ymir. "I can get you towards the basics, but we might be able to get you to at least learn how to create a weapon or two," he mentioned.

"How long would all of that take?" asked Danny.

"If you don't have any more questions, about three weeks," grunted Ymir. "Sadly, we don't have that amount of time, so shut up and let's get started," he ordered as he and Danny stepped out of the igloo to begin training.

Danny and Ymir stood out in the middle of the vast cold wasteland several yards away from the igloo. Danny was shivering again as Ymir looked him over again.

"The first lesson will be for you to draw out the cold from your body," announced Ymir.

"D-d-d-d-draw it o-o-o-o-out, g-g-g-got it-t-t-t-t." replied Danny.

"To do so you need to focus your energy at a single point to serve as a guiding source for the cold," explained Ymir. "Focus your energy into the palm of your hand and the cold will follow. Remember the cold is a part of you and you are the master of yourself," he instructed.

Danny moved his right hand out and started to focus his ghost energy and formed a ball of ectoplasm.

"No, that's not it at all," said Ymir.

Danny stopped gathering ectoplasm and the ghost ball dispersed.

"The energy needed is not ectoplasm, but human energy, your Ki in other words," explained Ymir.

"My Ki?" asked Danny.

"Yes, you are half human, therefore you have ghost energy and human energy," answered Ymir. "Use your Ki instead of your ectoplasm to lure the cold out of your body," he ordered.

Danny nodded his head and focused once again. He started to feel his hand get colder and he continued to concentrate. He closed his eyes as he continued to draw the cold out of his body. Cold mist started to appear over Danny's hand as it started to harden and became a ball of snow floating above Danny's hand. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand in awe as the snow fell onto his hand. The young boy looked up at his instructor in wonder. Ymir nodded his head in approval for Danny's first success.

"Not bad, but now you need to draw it out through your entire body," said Ymir. "This is both easy, but it is also very dangerous because depending on who is doing it," he explained. "To do this you need to use push your Ki throughout your entire body to draw the cold out," he instructed.

Danny closed his eyes and concentrated on drawing out the cold once again. He expanded his energy throughout his body as instructed. Ymir watched his student and noticed that something else was happening. He saw that the ice and snow were moving and melting around them.

'What in the name of Pariah is going on?' thought Ymir as the area felt warmer. He looked back at Danny and saw mist circle around him. 'Is he doing all of this, but how can this be?' he wondered.

Danny opened his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He thrust his arms out and yelled out loud as ice particles flew out of him. Ymir felt the force of this release of frozen power as the cold icy wind and ice flew over him and the entire area. He covered his eyes and braced himself as Danny unleashed his cold storm of power. Ymir uncovered his eyes and looked at what was in front of him in awe. All over the area were particles of ice floating in the sky and spike pillars of ice and snow point upwards in deadly angles. He looked at Danny who was collapsed on the snow in exhaustion.

"This kid has all of this power," whispered Ymir in awe. "Is it possible that he is the one that can destroy Undergrowth?" he asked himself as he walked towards the boy.

He picked him up and headed towards the igloo. He entered his home and set the boy on one of the mattresses and covered him up.

"I'll need to work on his endurance too," he mentioned as he too turned in for the night.

Back in Amity Park, Undergrowth was continuing his conquest of the human world. He had completely taken over the small city with only the resistance of Vince and the sudden appearance of the Guys in White. However, the efforts of the Guys in White were nothing but a nuisance that was easily taken care of thanks to his Mind Vines. Vince was a bit of a challenge due to his armor and skills in close quarters combat. However, even he was taken over thanks to using his family as hostages. He looked over his conquered domain in satisfaction with his 'daughter' Sam by his side, sitting on a giant flower.

"Ah look at the beauty of our kingdom my child," said Undergrowth. "Soon the rest of this world will be perfect and under my control," he announce with pride.

"Yes father," agreed Sam as she looked away from the vine cover city.

"What troubles you my daughter?" asked Undergrowth.

"Nothing father, I just feel tired," answered Sam.

"Then rest my child while I continue on with the Growth," said Undergrowth.

"Yes father," replied Sam as she curled into a ball with her vine wrapping around her body. The flower she was sitting on closed up around her closing her from the outside world.

Undergrowth watched his 'daughter' and growled in annoyance.

'She still retains her human will despite my influence. No matter it is only a matter of time before she completely submits to the Growth now that Phantom is out of the way,' thought Undergrowth as he fed the flower Sam was in more of his ecto-signature and power.

Ymir's igloo: Day 2

Danny was standing on a small ice platform, floating a large snowball between his hands. Ymir was watching Danny as he continued to keep the snowball floating.

"How is he doing Ymir?" asked Frostbite as he appeared before the battle worn ghost Yeti.

"He has a lot of potential and immense power within him," answered Ymir as he bowed before Frostbite.

"No need for that old friend," said Frostbite. "I must say didn't expect him to be able to do what he did yesterday," he mentioned.

"You saw that?" asked Ymir.

"The entire village saw it," answered the village chief. "Do you think it is possible that he…?" he asked.

"If he does possess the power of the Lord of Battle, then it is no wonder how he defeated Pariah Dark," answered Ymir.

"Yes indeed," agreed Frostbite as he and Ymir watched Danny continue his training.

Day 3

Danny and Ymir stood in front of each other in the middle of the training field.

"Today's lesson is about evasion," announce Ymir. "Undergrowth may be large, but he uses his nearly endless amount of vines as a means to attack in any range he wishes," he explained. "To counter him you need to be fast and aware of your surroundings," he added.

"Alright then, let's get started," replied Danny.

"Good, I'll use the environment around us to attack you. All you have to do is dodge my attacks and get close to me without turning intangible," instructed Ymir as he walked several yards away from Danny.

Ymir encased his legs in ice and his eyes glowed ice blue. A large spike made of ice appeared below Danny. The hybrid jumped back and landed on the snow. He glared at his teacher and charged forwards. Another spike appeared under him and he jumped to the right just as another spike appeared close to where he landed. He rolled to his left and lunged forward to Ymir. He managed to dodge more spikes as he tried to reach Ymir, but he was being pushed back.

"Focus Danny!" yelled Ymir. "If you keep reacting to these attacks, then you won't get anywhere near Undergrowth!" he shouted as he continued his attack.

Danny continued his training, but was not able to reach Ymir as instructed. He was reacting to the attacks as they came, but wasn't getting close to his instructor.

Day 4

"Your next lesson will be to create a weapon out of ice," said Ymir.

"Like a sword?" asked Danny.

"Yes, a sword would be an ideal weapon to attempt to make," answered Ymir. "To create a weapon such as a sword out of ice, you must focus the cold out of you like you did on the first day. Then you must channel it into the form of a sword," he instructed as he showed Danny how to do so.

Danny watched his instructor channel ice into his right claw until it turned into a standard double edged sword. He looked at his own hands and focused his cold energy into his right hand. He watched the ice vapors harden around his hand as he focused on making a sword. However, the ice wrapped around his arm and covered his forearm and hand. The ice slowly turned his arm into an arm mounted sword that was styled after a combat knife. The ice blade was about the length of his forearm and very sharp for a weapon made out of ice. Danny looked over his arm sword in wonder and swung it around a bit.

"Wow," commented Danny.

"Close enough," mentioned Ymir. "Now we need to see how good you are in a sword fight," he added.

"Huh?" replied Danny as Ymir swung his sword down towards Danny's head.

Danny blocked the attack with his arm sword with his left hand behind it. He managed to push Ymir back and kicked his teacher in the stomach before moving away from him. Ymir stumbled back a few feet before stopping; he looked at Danny charging towards him with his arm sword placed over his head. Danny swung his sword downwards, but his attack was blocked by Ymir's sword. The larger ghost pushed Danny backwards causing him to lose balance. Danny tried to regain his footing, but Ymir spun around and hit him with his tail right across the head. Danny spun around before hitting the snow covered ground face first. He tried to get up, but he was pinned by Ymir who was pointing his sword at Danny's throat. Danny look into Ymir's eyes as the larger ghost got off of him and dispersed his sword.

"Your form needs work, but it is a start," mentioned Ymir as he helped Danny up. "We still have three days to work on your fighting style before you return to face Undergrowth," he explained.

"Maybe I just need a new style of fighting," suggested Danny.

"How so?" asked Ymir.

"Well when I started out I relied on flying and turning intangible while fighting hand to hand. When I learned how to fire ghost rays, I started to focus on long range attacks. After getting my hook swords, I tried to focus on getting close to attack," explained Danny. "Maybe I need to use all of those methods and mix them into one fighting style?" he asked.

"You could, but for using your ice powers, you need to think of them as an extension of your entire being," replied Ymir. "Think of fighting hand to hand and then suddenly create a sword out of ice in an instant as a means to catch your opponent off guard," he elaborated. "We will continue tomorrow, be ready," he added as he returned to the igloo.

Day 5

The day proceeded in the same pace as yesterday as Danny and Ymir continued their training. Danny has shown a slight improvement with his ice sword fighting as he back slashed Ymir. However, the attack missed its mark, but Danny corrected his mistake by throwing a side kick at Ymir's gut. His foot hit its mark and caused the large ghost Yeti to stumble backwards. Ymir regained his footing just in time to see Danny leap into the air and with his arm sword raised over his head. Ymir pulled his sword back and prepared to stab Danny, but the ghost teen thrust his left arm forward making an ice spear in a similar manner as his sword. Ymir was caught off guard by this, but managed to dodge the attack. Ymir looked at his student and smiled at him. Danny returned that smile before the two continued to attack each other.

Day 6

Once again Danny and Ymir continued to spar against each other. This time Danny was fighting with a mix of his usual fighting style, his old long range style, and using his ice powers as one. He back slashed his teacher with his right hook sword, but missed due to Ymir dodging the attack. In Danny's left hand was a ghost ball that he threw at the Yeti ghost seconds after his first attack. Ymir dodged the attack and plunged his ice sword into the snow covered ground. He drove it through the snow and caused a large ice shard to fly at Danny. The ghost hybrid turned intangible and sheathed his sword. He moved his hand close to each other before throwing an ice ball at Ymir with his right hand. Ymir ducked under the attack, but was shocked to see Danny plunge his left hand into the ground to create large ice spikes to erupt from the ground heading towards him. Ymir jumped over the spikes and prepared to deliver an overhead slash at Danny. Danny moved his arms over his head and did the most surprising thing Ymir has ever seen. Danny flash froze himself in a sheet of ice. Ymir's sword hit the frozen boy, but the ice instantly froze him as Danny returned to normal and did a backflip kick at Ymir. Ymir was release from his icy trap and collided with the ground. He slowly got back up and looked at Danny with a surprised expression on his face.

"Where did you learn a move like that?" asked Ymir.

"I got it from a video game that I played with my uncle," answered Danny. "The backflip kick was my own add on to the move," he added with a smile on his face.

"Very impressive Danny," admitted Ymir. "I have taught you as much as I can with our limited time together, but there are still more I can teach you," he said.

"Yeah, but I need to…" started Danny.

"I know that is why our training will be cut short. Tomorrow you will leave for your world and finish Undergrowth," interrupted Ymir.

"Finish him?" asked Danny.

"Yes, Undergrowth has gone too far from his original purpose. He claims that he and all plant life are superior to all others. If he continues with his insane crusade, he will doom the human world. We ice type ghosts are in a sense a representation of one constant that can never be beaten," explained Ymir.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Death," answered Ymir. "You see Danny; in essence Undergrowth represents life because plants are vital for plant eaters that are fed on by predators. We are in essence Death's cold embrace as all life must end at some point in time. But do not think of Death as a horrible thing, for you see what dies leaves room for new life to emerge," he explained. "Undergrowth has forgotten his place in the grand scheme of all things. We of the Far Frozen serve as enforcers of Death. How else do you think the Ice Age happened?" he asked.

"Wait you mean?" asked Danny.

"Yes," answered Ymir. "Let's return to my home for you need to rest before the big battle," he added as he led Danny back into the igloo.

The next day Danny stood in front of Frostbite, Ymir and the people of the Far Frozen. They were at the edge of the village wishing Danny well on his battle that is to come. Danny shook hands with Frostbite and bowed before Ymir, who returned the bow. Danny floated off the snow and flew towards the direction of the Fenton Portal.

"Do you believe he will succeed Ymir?" asked Frostbite.

"He is bull headed and adaptive," replied Ymir. "He will either defeat Undergrowth or he will die trying," he added.

"Sounds familiar," commented Frostbite.

"Well, I did teach after all," remarked Ymir as they looked up at the sky.

About two hours later Danny returned to his home to find it covered in vines. It looked like a jungle sprung up and took over.

"Shit, if this is what the lab looks like, I hate to see the rest of the town," commented Danny. "Better check to see where everyone is," he added as his standard blue gloves, boots, belt, and tips of his hair turned green.

His eyes turned solid yellow as he looked and listen for any signs of human life. His eyes spotted a collection of heat signatures all gathered in one location, the center of Amity Park. He heard rustling around him and realized that he's not alone. He turned intangible and flew out of the lab and towards the center of Amity Park. Unknown to Danny two plants with glowing red eyes watched him as he left the lab.

Danny flew towards the destination that his senses told him to go to. The entire city was covered in gigantic vines and several other types of plants. Danny looked at the center of the city and saw an insanely huge tree. Danny wondered why Undergrowth hasn't sent any type of resistance.

'Strange, no one is here to welcome me,' thought Danny.

"Danny," called out a female voice.

"Sam?" replied Danny as he continued to head towards the tree.

Danny arrived at the tree and looked at the area around the tree. The tree was surrounded by vines, leaves, and large flowers. Danny sensed something from behind him and turned around to look.

"Danny," called out the voice again. "Welcome back, I knew you would return," the voice continued.

Danny saw a figure appear from within the tree. It was Sam dressed in a new outfit completely different from the first one he saw her wear. She had a long black one piece suit on with the shoulders bare and a long slit in the middle exposing her cleavage. Long dark green heeled boots with thorns on the sides. She also wore long dark green gloves that reach her biceps. A dark green high collared cape around her neck. She had her hair set up like long horns sticking upwards and were wrapped around by thin vies. Behind her head were two purple petals. Her eyes were glowing green as she gazed at Danny with a seductive smile on her violet lips.

"Nice to see you covered up Sam," joked Danny.

"Why, was I hideous?" asked Sam.

"No, you are very beautiful," admitted Danny. "I just don't like seeing you forced to expose yourself like that," he explained.

"How sweet of you," commented Sam as she floated towards Danny.

"Sam I need to get everyone free, you too," said Danny. He felt Sam stroke his cheek with her covered.

"Why?" asked Sam. "I like how the world is now. Father has made it all new, the children need me," she explained as she moved her face closer to Danny's. "I am their new mother," she finished as she placed her lips on Danny's lips.

Danny was shocked by the kiss that Sam just gave him. He started to remember the fun times the two of them had before their falling out. Then he remembered Janelle and thought about the times he kissed her. He enjoyed those kisses and hopes for more, but something about Sam kissing him felt better, yet it wasn't right.

'I always wondered what it would be like to kiss Sam without the whole fake-out-make-out crap. It's feels good, but this isn't right. I can't kiss like this, not when that plant bastard has her under his control,' Danny mentally declared as he broke off the kiss.

Sam looked at Danny in confusion as he looked at her. She felt a wave of anger coming from him, but it's not directed at her.

"What's wrong Danny?" asked Sam.

"Two things Sam," replied Danny. "One, you would even babysit your cousin. You always begged me to do it for you. And two, this isn't what you truly want," he explained. "Now where is everyone?" he demanded.

Sam closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. From the ground came up several flowers, that rose up to their level. They opened to reveal their families, Tucker, and a few others.

"Our Families, Tucker, his family, and everyone who I dream died horrible agonizing deaths," said Danny in shock. Sam looked at Danny in surprise at how he described the rest. "What the Hell are you doing to them?" he demanded.

"They will be used as nourishment for the children," answered Sam. "All that matters now is the children," she added.

"And you will make a lovely addition to the menu!" yelled Undergrowth as he appeared behind the two ghost powered teens.

"Don't count on it," said Danny as he fired a ghost ray at Undergrowth's eyes, blowing his eyes off of his face.

Undergrowth yelled in pain as he tried to recover from his wound. Danny flew towards the giant ghost, but Sam caught him with a vine that sprung from her left arm. The vine was wrapped around Danny's left ankle and was gripping him tightly. Sam yanked him causing him to be flung towards the ground. Danny managed to twist himself so he could land on his feet. He looked up to see Sam float towards the ground. She charged at him with his vine following behind. With a snap of her wrist the vine cracked like a whip heading for Danny's neck. However, Danny countered by slicing the vine with his hook sword in his right hand. Sam screamed in anger as two vines appeared from behind her back coming towards Danny. The vines collided with Danny's body causing the young hybrid to be pushed back. He used his hook sword to stop himself by driving it into the ground. He looked up to see Sam charge at him with her vines poised to attack him. Danny moved to his left to dodge Sam's attack. He drove his right knee into her stomach causing her to gasp for breath. He removed his knee and used his left leg to kick Sam in the back of her head, but Sam's vines caught his leg mid strike. Sam glared at him before flinging him behind her. Danny skidded on the ground for a couple of yards before stopping. He tried to get back up, but Sam appeared before him and grabbed his neck. She lifted Danny off the ground and tightened her grip.

"Why do you resist?" yelled Sam in anger. "Can't you see that the world will be better this way?" she continued.

"Dash…once…said that the world would be better off if I was dead," coughed out Danny.

Sam loosened her grip and looked at Danny in shock.

"And I remember how one time Paulina told her satellites that you would do the world a favor if you killed yourself," continued Danny. "So why do we still live?" he asked her.

"Because….no one has the right to tell anyone to die," answered Sam as her eyes turned back to their original color.

"Then why are you letting Undergrowth tell you to kill me?" asked Danny.

"I….I….," stuttered Sam.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Undergrowth as his vines appeared below the two teens.

The vines wrapped themselves around Danny and started to crush his body. Danny screamed in pain as the vine got tighter. Sam looked on in horror as Danny was being pulled into the earth. Danny looked at Sam with a pleading look in his eyes. Sam tried to reach out to Danny, but Undergrowth pulled her away from him.

"DANNY!" screamed Sam as she was taken further away from Danny.

"You allowed yourself to be fooled by his ramblings," criticized Undergrowth. "But do not worry my daughter. I will put him to good use as fertilizer for a new batch of children," he told her.

"No," whispered Sam in disbelief, luckily Undergrowth didn't hear her.

Deep within the ground Danny continued to struggle with the vines. He finally stopped struggling and seemed ready to accept his defeat. Suddenly, he remembered Ymir's second lesson.

_To do this you need to use push your Ki throughout your entire body to draw the cold out._

Danny concentrated as he pushed his Ki throughout his body. The cold energy within him started to move towards the outer parts of his body. Danny got colder by the second until he was filled with sub-zero freezing energy. The vines started to get covered in ice as Danny's eyes glowed ice blue.

"Let….me…." started Danny as his power reached his limit. "GO!" he yelled as his body exploded with ice particles enveloping the vines.

On the surface, Undergrowth and Sam looked at the area that Danny was buried under to see a massive light blue light erupt. Particles of ice shot out and covered the entire area in a layer of ice. Undergrowth was shocked at the immense amount of ice that appeared while Sam was amazed at what she just witnessed. They looked at the source and saw Danny floating with an icy aura surrounding him.

"Better cover up, winter just came early," said Danny as he unleashed a wave of ice particles everywhere.

The particles enveloped Undergrowth, who was taken by surprise. Sam watched in awe as the particles floated around her. She closed her eyes and smiled knowing that she had lost. Undergrowth however refused to surrender as he broke free from the ice. With a roar he lunged at Danny and threw a powerful punch at him. Danny dodged the attack with led to Undergrowth hitting several of his trees. The trees snapped like twigs under their father's strength. Danny formed a long arm sword over his right arm and cut Undergrowth's arm off. The giant screamed in pain and rage as he tried to regenerate from the attack. However, Danny flew towards the open wound and encased it in ice by punching the center of the wound with his left hand.

"NO, THIS CANNOT BE!" Undergrowth yelled out.

He grabbed Danny with his other hand and tried to crush him. Danny smirked as he flash froze himself which caused Undergrowth's entire hand to be encased in ice. Danny phased out of his hand and shattered it with a strong roundhouse kick with his right leg.

"Not so tough now are you?" taunted Danny.

Undergrowth growled at his foe as he summoned a giant cactus with red eyes and fangs behind Danny. Sam saw this and rushed towards Danny, her eyes were still their original color.

"DANNY!" screamed Sam as she pushed Danny out of the way.

The giant cactus hit Sam causing her to plummet to the ground head first. Danny recovered from the sudden act and flew towards her. He caught her just before she hit the ground. He held her in the bridal position as he landed on the ground softly.

"Why?" asked Danny.

Sam looked at Danny and reached for his face with her right hand. She smiled at Danny as she stroke his cheek.

"I made a horrible mistake and it cost me the greatest guy in the world. Now I just want to show him that I'm truly sorry," answered Sam. "Can you forgive me Danny for…?" she tried to ask.

"Yes, yes I can Sam," answered Danny as he laid her down gently. "Rest now Sam, I'll take care of this," he told her as he turned to face Undergrowth.

He floated towards Undergrowth and the cactus monster. The cactus lunged towards Danny, but Danny created another arm sword and dove into the cactus. The cactus froze from the inside and shattered into pieces. Undergrowth watched in shock and fear as he saw Danny emerge from the cactus with his ice sword gone. The ghost hybrid was shrouded by a red aura that took the form that he had when he had beaten Vlad mercilessly. It was a form that Undergrowth had not seen in thousands of years. It was a familiar form to Undergrowth who has been around since the beginning of plant life.

"No….," muttered Undergrowth. "You can't still be here. You went missing so long ago," he said fearing for his existence.

Danny didn't say anything, instead he growled at his enemy, an enemy who has long since forgotten his place in the grand scheme of all things. Undergrowth roared as his vines lashed out at Danny. However, the red aura covered hybrid tore through the vines with his left clawed hand. The vines were ripped to shreds with hardly any effort. The giant plant ghost gasped in horror as he looked at what is clearly no longer Danny.

"What was it that you said about your Growth being more powerful than any meat creature?" asked Danny in a voice that was mixed with a rumbling sound similar to an alligator.

Undergrowth didn't say anything as he was literally shaking like a leaf.

"It's time that I show you why plants are at the bottom of the food chain," growled Danny as he flew towards Undergrowth.

Danny punched Undergrowth in his chest with the power that made his own punch feel like a feather landing on someone's arm. Undergrowth was blown back and crashed into several buildings. He looked up and saw Danny coming towards him again. He sent out several of his vines, but Danny tore through them again as he reached Undergrowth. He grabbed the plant ghost's chest and with one pull, he ripped Undergrowth's chest off. Undergrowth roared in agony as he tried to regenerate again, but nothing happened. He looked at Danny in complete terror as the boy floated up to his face.

"P-p-p-please spare me," begged Undergrowth. "I-I-I-I'll do anything, just don't…" he never got to finish his plea as Danny grabbed his lower jaw and yanked it off of his head.

Undergrowth howled in pain and horror as he watched Danny fly backwards. His eyes widened as the boy flew towards his exposed chest. The red aura surrounding his lower back fused to form a long red tail and his aura wings spread out. The horns like claws on his forearms lengthen to half the length of his elbows. Danny flew at Undergrowth with his right leg pointed at the plant ghost in the form of a flying side kick. Danny's red aura then became encased in ice as he flew fast towards Undergrowth. The impact of Danny's attack was sudden as he tore through Undergrowth's body with a large green orb in front of his foot. The orb started to crack and then shattered into millions of pieces. Undergrowth let out a final scream as his body turned into a dull brown and fell into pieces. Danny landed on the roof of one the building and turned around to see what was happening.

Over at Clockworks lair, the master of time was watching the events as they unfolded. He had a grim expression on his constantly changing face.

"So Terazaurusu has begun to awaken within young Daniel," said Clockwork as he looked at the thermos on his table. "That means you will also awaken within Daniel as well," he added as he turned into his infant form. "I wonder how you would react to meeting yourself?" he asked himself.

The vines covering the city were shriveling and vanished. The people were released from their flowery prisons. After a few seconds everyone was coming out of their trance like states. Danny flew towards where Sam was lying at and landed beside her. The red aura vanished as he returned to his human form. He watched as Sam's wardrobe changed from plant seductress to her normal Gothic clothing. He knelt down and raised her head up slightly. Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked at Danny.

"Hey Danny," greeted Sam in a soft tone.

"Hey Sam," said Danny as he smiled at her.

"Did you win?" she asked.

"Take a look around," replied Danny as he helped her up.

Sam looked at the remains of the city in surprise. Her expression changed to one of sadness as she looked at the ground.

"This is my all fault," whispered Sam, but Danny heard her.

"Not even close," said Danny.

Sam looked at Danny in confusion as he smiled at her. It was the same smile he gives to her when they were friends. She looked away from him out of fear.

"Danny, are we….?" Started Sam but couldn't bring it upon herself to finish the question.

"Only when you're ready Sam," answered Danny. "I won't push you, I can never do that to you," he added as he led her home.

The two headed towards Sam's house while everyone else was regaining their consciousness. However, the two teens did not notice that behind Sam's steps a few flowers were blooming on the grass.

Author's note: Well that's the end of this chapter and the story. Don't worry though; I do have a sequel planned for this story. I decided to do this as a series of multiple stories that are linked to each other. I'm thinking of this being completed in three, maybe four stories at the most. There are still a lot of things that I need to resolve, but I also want to take the time to work on my Danny Phantom/Kamen Rider Ryuki crossover story, 'If you don't Fight, you don't Survive.'

If you don't know what it is, you should take a look to find out. So while I work on that story, I will also plan out the sequel to Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back where Sam plays a big role in it. Yes, I'm not done with putting Sam through more problems. It is ironic how most authors to Danny Phantom stories torture Danny while I torture Sam.


End file.
